Things I shouldn't Be Thinking About
by somewhataddicted
Summary: A.U.-multi-chapter Doccubus collaboration with Sydney563. Enjoying her usual Saturday morning visit to her favorite café with her boyfriend, Bo is struck by an instantaneous attraction to a beautiful blonde patron. Will it be love at first sight for both ladies or will Bo be left to fantasize of what could have been? We each wrote one character's pov so see if you can figure it out
1. Chapter 1

_**This short multi-chapter Doccubus fic is a joint venture between myself and Sydney563. I am so excited to collaborate with this amazing writer and we both hope that you all enjoy it. We thought it would be fun if we each took a character and wrote them through to the end. We will be improvising and playing off of what the other writes. We won't say who wrote who until the very end, but maybe you can figure it out.**_

_**Thank you to wantedstrangers, our twitter fan club supporters, and congrats on passing 200 followers! We so appreciate all of your support!**_

**THINGS I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT**

I don't know what made me turn and look toward the doorway that day at the exact moment she walked into the café. It was almost mystical, as if the universe were calling to me. Vince was telling me about his day, as usual, when suddenly something deep inside beckoned and I responded. What I saw took my breath away. The woman was unbelievably sexy with her long flowing blonde hair that framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders in waves. Her lean form rocked those skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. A low back sleeveless blouse showed off her toned back and arms. Who looks that hot in a coffee shop, seriously? I don't think Vince even noticed that my eyes followed the blonde stranger as she made her way to the counter. Walking through the café, it seemed as if she were gliding across the floor. She moved with such grace that I felt like I was watching the ballet as she went from the counter to her seat. Suddenly out of view, I was instantly irritated by the lady with the big hair that hid the blonde goddess from my sight.

"Bo?" Oh shit, Vince. I forgot about him. My body tensed up at the sound of his voice bringing me back from the spell I was under. "Yeah babe?" He looked at me quizically and a rush of panic passed through me thinking that I had been caught. "What are you looking at?" Whew! That was close. "Hmm? Oh um, just the crazy hair on that lady. Sorry, go on." Go on he did, about his partner and his boss and his job. Same thing every day. In fact, it's about the same thing every week that we come here. He reads the paper or catches up on work while I sit here and keep myself entertained. We hardly talk, but for a long time, we didn't need to. We just always knew what the other needed or was thinking. We were also good at other things and now it almost seems as that it the only thing we are still good at, almost like two separate lives who get together for some great sex on occasion. I love him, I do, but sometimes...

My heart leapt with anticipation when I saw the lady preparing to leave. I tried not to stare as the beautiful blonde came back into view, but she captivated me once again. I have never been so taken with anyone in my life and I felt drawn before I ever even laid eyes on her. She's reading a book. It was big and looked like one of those smart people books. I can't make out the title but it sounded sciencey. I'd gladly let her ramble on about science to me. My mind wandered. I wondered about her name, the work she did and whether or not she's single. As if on cue, she looked up from the book and caught me staring. I quickly looked away, my face red with embarrassment. _"Shit,"_ I thought to myself and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Thank goodness Vince was too busy reading the paper to notice my infatuation with this stranger. I shouldn't look back. I didn't want to be creepy, but I just couldn't help myself. I tried to play it off by peaking up through my lashes, only to find that she was still staring at me. A knowing smile was on her lips and there was a gleam in her eyes. She waited for me to see her before she returned to her book. I quickly looked away once again. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I began to feel sweaty. What the hell? Was she flirting with me? I could feel her gaze return and when I glanced back, it was as if she was undressing me with her eyes. I have never been so turned on in my life from just one look and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we ever got passed eye sex. Just the thought of how those lips might taste was enough to make me shiver. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed and I was biting my lip until I jumped slightly when his hand touched my knee.

My reaction drew an intensely curious look from him. "Bo, what's going on?" From his tone I'd say he's upset, so I try my best to smooth it over once again. "Nothing. You just startled me. Glad I wasn't holding my coffee." I forced a light chuckle in hopes that he bought my story. I held my smile as he narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and then returned to his newspaper. Nearly busted again, I need to get myself together. I felt a little guilty that I was with him, but all I wanted right now was her. Would this be a fleeting moment or would she be burned on my brain. All I knew was that one look at her and she had me thinking things I shouldn't be thinking about. Out of the corner of my periphery, I saw her chuckling and when our eyes met again I'd swear she licked her lips before sipping her drink and picking up her book. It was like a jolt of electricity went right through me and if Vince wasn't here, I'm certain I'd go introduce myself. I mean, my boyfriend is sitting right next to me and he may as well have been a thousand miles away as he was completely gone from my mind.

Hoping to get her alone, I was just about to lean over and excuse myself to the ladies room when another blonde arrived at her table. My heart sank when I saw them hug and she was genuinely happy to see the other woman. The other blonde was also attractive and I instantly became jealous. I figured it was all a ruse and was about to shift my attention back to my boyfriend when I saw her look past the blonde and she smiled at me one more time. Much to my dismay, it was time to go. Vince had to get to work and I had an appointment with my best friend. I wondered how many times she had been here before and if I'd ever see her again as I smiled upon taking my leave. When I walked out that door I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Somehow the thought that I just missed out on the best thing that could ever happen to me crosses my mind. I wanted to run back in, but I could see she was enjoying her date. Vince reached his hand out for me and I took it, letting him lead me back to our apartment and farther away from her.

**XXX**

The following week we were back at the cafe, per our usual routine. The place was more crowded than usual and Vince and I were fortunate to grab our usual booth. My thoughts drifted back to the sexy blonde more than a few times since I had seen her, distrating me from daily activities work, even intimate time with Vince. I couldn't help but hope that by some miracle, she would return again this week. He was on his tablet working and I was reading the paper when she appeared. Seeing her for a second time in as many weeks made me wonder how many other times we had been here at the same time and I never noticed her. From the effect she has had on me it seemed odd that I wouldn't have seen her sooner. I sighed when I noticed that the other woman was with her right from the start this time. They seemed cozy. I couldn't tell if it was romantic, or something else between them like a sibling or best friend. She didn't seem to notice me right off, so I took the opportunity to watch her interact with her guest. I watched her scan the place on occasion as she sipped her drink and I smiled at the thought that maybe she was looking for me. She was wearing a casual, yet sexy black dress that came down to her mid thigh, revealing long, slender legs that I'd love to have wrapped around me. I hid behind the paper when her gaze headed my direction. It was too much fun to watch unseen. When I peaked back around the newspaper, I could see a hint of sadness in her expression even though she still carried on her conversation with a smile. Vince distracted me when he asked me the time and when I looked back, I had been busted. I felt bad for a moment for spying on her, but her smile lit up the room and I just melted inside. I returned a toothy grin and felt myself blush. I didn't understand the hold this woman had on me, but I know I didn't care to figure it out. I had to find a way to talk to her, but bad timing meant I had to leave now for work. If she didn't have her guest with her I might have been compelled to call in sick, but that wasn't the case this day. I grabbed my purse as Vince packed up his bag. When I passed by, I couldn't help but chance another look at her legs before I glanced up at her. I bit my lip when I caught her heated gaze and instantly felt something stir inside of me. I would have to do something about this and soon. My body literally ached as I left the café. It screamed for me to get back inside, but I fought it hard and kept walking home. My wonderful, attentive boyfriend was oblivious once again to my new obsession.

**XXX**

Everyday since the last time I saw her has been a trying one. Vince and I argued most of the time. He could tell something was up and even asked me point blank, but I denied there being any problem other than we just haven't been clicking lately, actually for quite a while. It feels more like we're friends instead of lover's. He gets wrapped up in his work and I have kept a busy schedule. When we have sex, it's still good, but lacks the passion I imagine it should have. Maybe I didn't realize it until I saw her. I have never burned for him the way I do for the woman I don't even know. The blonde has haunted my dreams, both day and night. Would it be as amazing if we met, or is the mystery what's so exciting? All I knew for sure was that I had found other people attractive over the years, yet none of them felt as if a nuclear bomb went off inside of me as I melted right into my chair at the sight of her. Think of any cheesy romantic comedy you've ever seen and it was all that and more when I laid eyes on her. The best part was that I could tell she felt the same way. Are we to be the story of star crossed lovers who are plagued by circumstances and poor timing? I have always been hesitant in relationships, careful about giving my heart away and signing up for the long haul, but this felt different somehow. We haven't even spoken yet and it's as if my soul had already chosen her without my consent.

As I made my way to the coffee shop another week later, I had nipped one of my problems in the bud by breaking things off with Vince. He was understandably upset. I have to admit that I felt a little bad, but not nearly like I thought I would. The fact that I walked away so easily just confirmed that I made the right choice. I stopped just outside and peered in the window. My stomach was tied in knots as I tried to think of what I'd say if I had the chance. I spotted her in the corner and she was alone. I couldn't help the smile that overwhelmed my face as I felt my heart begin to speed up. I kicked my shoulders back and walked in with confidence, avoiding her gaze until I had my coffee in hand. A deep breath helped calm my nerves and still my shaking hand as I lifted my cup and spun around. I was met with the softest brown eyes I'd ever seen and a sexy smile that made my knees weak. I was pretty sure that I was grinning like an idiot from the attention of the gorgeous woman. It took all of my strength to get my legs to move as I headed straight towards her. I'm thought I saw her breath catch when she realized I was headed for her. I swallowed hard, but the smile came easily when I stopped at her table. Our eyes locked and it almost felt like we were having a conversation without words. Well, at least my body was talking anyway, and it told me to quit messing around and make that woman mine. I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't feel the same. What if she just enjoyed playing games? It was now or never as I steadied myself and took aim for the stars. "Umm, hi. My name is Bo. May I join you?"

"Hello Bo, I'm Lauren and I thought you'd never ask." She extended her hand in greeting and when we touched for the first time, I knew I had found the one.

**XXX**

I had noticed the woman who was now boring holes in me as I sat at the counter, once or twice. She was always sitting in the same booth, at the same time with the scraggly, yet handsome man. It was him that actually caught my attention the first few times I glanced over at the table. I think it was his perfectly messy hair and that beard, something about it all irritated me mildly. I only took one quick look at the woman he was with before the girl would hand me my to go coffee and my mind would carry onto the current work project it carried. The woman, who had latched on to me the moment I walked in, was beautiful. I might have tried my best not to stare as she obviously soaked in my appearance with those big brown eyes. I tried my best to keep my blush and smile back as I took my seat in the booth, easily retreating into my brand new bio mechanics of genetics textbook. Even though I was now hidden in the booth, I could still feel her looking at me. I took a deep breath, my heart was beating a little faster as I continued to feel the not so innocent stares of the brunette. I paused mid-sentence about genetic recoding and glanced up at the clock. Instead of reading the time, I came eye to eye with big brown eyes, widening as they realized I had caught them mid-stare, mid-stare of me.

I smiled widely and chuckled as I watched the woman's face turn a bright red and return back to her boyfriend who was calling her out on her distracted behavior. I took my turn looking at my admirer. The woman was beyond beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair highlighted her soft skin, soft skin that I suddenly wanted to touch. I kept my eyes on her, absorbing her small movements as she tried her best to not turn back and stare at me. She smiled at one point, revealing a dimple that made me sigh to myself. Dimples were an unmitigated weakness of mine. Then there were her lips, soft looking, pink. I kept watching and observing, as was my nature. The woman was not at all my type, but something made me curious. She was dressed in all black and leather, sort of matching her boyfriend. I could also tell in her body language that she was probably far too confident in herself, but gave off the air of being quite the sexual creature. Before I knew it, the woman turned back around and caught me staring. I played it off better than she did, since I could not ignore the fact that I was staring at this woman in the exact same way she had been me. There was an intensity that passed between us that made my heart skip a little, but instead of blushing and turning away, I gave her a slight knowing smile and returned to my drink, idly thinking how her lips would feel against mine.

I tried to refocus on my book when I heard a soft voice behind me, "Can you never go anywhere without a book, Lauren?" I smiled wide and stood up to meet Betty with open arms. I held her tightly. "I think after two months of dating me, you already know the answer." I motioned Betty to take the seat across from me, stealing one more look at the brunette woman. Her stares had now changed from one of lust to one of envy. Something in her eyes told me that this would not be the last time I saw her. I let my eyes drift from her as my girlfriend began telling me about her day.

**XXX**

I had requested we go to the small cafe for our last breakfast together. Betty and I had decided it would be best if we were just friends from now on. She and I were good together and that was a fact, in and out of the bedroom. But she had ambitions of moving to New York City to carry on with her acting career and I was settled and established with my research projects and building practice. The girl was sweet and I probably could have fallen in love with her at some point. As we walked into the cafe, I could feel the brunette around me instantly. It was if her energy was a magnet to me, I felt my heart race slightly. She was sitting at her usual spot, with her usual boyfriend. The way my body and my being reacted towards this woman's gawking, I knew I would have to start a conversation with her soon. I found myself more and more distracted as Betty went on about her plans, the apartment she found down in the village and how I should come and visit her. My mind was dissecting the brunette and her situation with the attractive man she sat with. I could feel her looks and stares as I played with my coffee cup and listened to Betty. At one point I looked up and I could not help but smile wide as I caught the brunette once again in full blown stare. This time she didn't hide behind a paper or her cup. She heartily returned a beautiful smile with that dimple I knew would be a cause of many sleepless nights.

As Betty kept on about this and that in her adorable way, I began to drift into fantasizing about the woman across from us. Her body was something that begged to be stared at and she dressed in a way that invited one and all to take a look. The low cut top highlighted the swell of her breasts and made me swallow hard at the thoughts in my head. That alone jump started my libido, thinking what it would be like if I just stood up from the table, asked the brunette to assist me with something in the bathroom and what that top would look like as it laid on the bathroom floor. I paused, squeezing my eyes tight at the thoughts. I was normally very restrained with my sexual prowess, saving it for the bedroom. But when I opened my eyes and they fell once again on the busty brunette, I knew she would be one that could persuade me to entertain the idea of sex in public. I shift in my seat, making myself uncomfortable and silently wishing I had opted for jeans and not this black dress that I loved. I crossed my legs trying to relieve some of the ache I was creating in myself. I took a healthy sip of my coffee, hoping the heat would chase away the other heat that was building slowly. I smiled at Betty and asked her about the acting company she had been accepted into.

I was relieved and saddened as I watched the mysterious brunette stand up and collect her things. She was leaving my fantasies for the day and maybe I could regain my focus. That was all thrown out the window when she walked by my table and blatantly looked at my legs. I knew my skirt had edged up a little when I crossed my legs, and now this woman was taking full advantage of that. I could feel her eyes heat my skin and I imagined how her hands would feel as they slid up them. When I looked up in her eyes, it was as if a volcano erupted between us. The heat of desire and want was more than mutual. I saw a flicker in her brown eyes that sent a shiver straight through my body. When she bit her lip slightly, I knew I was in trouble. I tried my best not to stare as she moved past me and out the door. "What the hell was that Lauren?" I turned to look at Betty who was smiling and staring at me in a playful way. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. "That, Betty, was nothing but trouble." I swallowed hard as Betty winked at me. "Trouble I think you need to get yourself into." I raised an eyebrow at Betty as she giggled and tried to tell me all of the reasons it was time for me to embrace passion. Passion walking wrapped in a leather jacket.

**XXX**

I had come back to the coffee shop a few more times since that intense moment with the brunette. Betty had left, on her way to the stars in the big city. I was alone and instead of my mind filling itself with work and knowledge, it became filled with the brunette and how if I saw her again, I would be determined to make her mine, or at least get a name. I would think about this woman at work, at home and at night when I wondered how she would feel in my arms as we laid together. I knew I was beyond smitten. I would rarely think of a woman in this manner, even one I was involved with. This one, this woman with chocolate brown eyes and a body that made me bite my lip at the sheer idea of it, she was an exception. I sighed as I walked to the cafe. I had taken the day off for myself. I wanted to spend it reading my long forgotten poetry books, drink coffee and maybe catch a glimpse of her.

I found a nice spot in the far corner. I could look out the window on the city as it passed by and I was shoved far enough away that I would not be easily spotted. I flipped through the pages of the poetry book, running my fingers absently over passages I craved to read aloud to someone who could have my whole heart. I lost myself in words and thoughts. It wasn't long until I could feel her in the cafe, I smiled to myself lightly. I was always firmly based in science, but this woman could push me past that and believe in all the things I scoffed at as a child and a student of science. Fate, destiny, energies mixing as if they were meant to be together. I looked up to see her standing at the counter doing her best to avoid looking my way, even though I could tell she had searched out my table the instant she walked in. The brunette appeared nervous as she chatted easily with the girl behind the counter. I smiled even wider when she spun around and our eyes met. The grin that came across her face lit a fire in my heart. I took a deep breath. If she didn't start walking my way, I was going to start walking her way. As I closed my book and prepared for lift off, she moved with such ease and sensuality that it pinned me to my seat. She was coming closer to me and before I knew it, she was standing at he edge of my table. My heart was now pounding at a rate that I had never experienced before. Our eyes were locked in a stare that was having its own conversation. I was building up the courage to force my voice out when she opened her mouth and the smooth, sexy voice spoke, "Umm Hi. My name is Bo. May I join you?"

I laughed lightly at the awkward politeness and I held out my hand to her. "Hello Bo, I'm Lauren, and I thought you would never ask." As her hand took mine, I knew I was in a world of trouble and would never want out of it. Bo sat down nervously, setting her cup down with a sharp clank she smiled. I laughed at how nervous this woman was now and yet, how bold her undressing of me with her eyes had been. I straightened up and looked deep into the brown eyes I knew I would never want to forget, "You know, staring could be considered impolite in some circles, but I am sure I can forgive you in time for it." I smiled wider as I watched Bo choke slightly on her sip of coffee and flush red.

_**TBC**_

_**We both lurve reviews, so let us know how you feel about our joint venture!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! We truly appreciate all of the supportive reviews and tweets for this story already. We each took one character POV and will write it until the end of the story, whenever that is. The bonus challenge for us is that we really don't have any idea what the other will write, so we hope you will continue to enjoy the journey as we each dance around the other's improv writings.**_

_**As always, we lurve it when you review, so please, please keep them coming!**_

**Chapter 2**

I was nervous enough catching a glimpse of her sitting there all alone that my hands fidgeted while I waited at the counter. I really didn't need her to make me any worse, but then her words, "You know, staring could be considered impolite in some circles, but I am sure I can forgive you in time for it," nearly made me choke on the coffee I had just sipped. I could feel myself getting red with embarrassment, averting my eyes from her knowing smile. "I um...sorry. I don't usually do that, it's just a...sorry. Do you come here often?" Ugh, what is wrong with me? That's such a cheesy pick up line. She doesn't go for that crap, she's too good for it, I mean look at her. Sexy, put together and from the size of that book the other day, pretty damn smart. Stop. Just stop, Bo. Stop it right there before you say anything else that would cause her to go running from the crazy café lady. I struggled to regain some kind of cool, but was failing miserably as I stumbled over my own words. I am usually the queen of cool, so confident and controlled that I make others uneasy, not the other way around. I was used to being the predator, but right now I felt like I was on the menu. My eyes drifted along the floor, up the wall beside her, to the ugly abstract painting that I never understood, everywhere except her. In my periphery I could see that she was sporting an amused grin as she looked me over with less than innocent intentions. I wasn't sure if it was my awkwardness, or the way she had unnerved me so easily that had her looking so smug. Either way, I'd like to be mad about her enjoyment at my expense, but I didn't feel any harmful intent. Quite frankly, it was sort of a turn on that this woman could make me feel so vulnerable in her presence.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, I gave myself a quick pep talk. I needed to regroup before I ruined my one shot. There was definitely a chemistry between us. Even if we haven't officially met, we obviously exchanged some intense looks the last few weeks. I mean, she did share the stares and the flirtations, didn't she? She's as much at fault as I am. The revelation gave me renewed vigor and I felt myself finally relax in her presence. I settled into my chair and turned on my charm, flashing my sexiest smile back at her. I think I saw her breath catch slightly when our eyes locked. The air around me changed and once again the energy between us was palpable. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. I could see her visibly struggle the same way I did just moments ago and I took satisfaction in knowing that the ball was back in my court.

"So," she said, pausing her words while she considered where to go with the conversation. If she was feeling what I'm feeling, and I think she was, then she's fighting like hell to not take me here on the table in front of all of these people. I would not be opposed to that, I could care less what people think, but looking at her I am sure she'd regret it later. I'll tell you one thing, it sure was hard to hold a meaningful conversation when your primal instincts were in full gear.

"So," I say back to her and we just sat there and admired one another quietly. The interesting thing was that it didn't feel uncomfortable to sit silently with her. I felt peaceful and truly was happy to just soak in her beauty and enjoy our coffee together, which was such a change from being with Vince when everything felt forced. Much like it did when we shook hands, this just felt right. "So, are you from around here Lauren?" I tried to start something of a conversation with her. After all, I would like to get to know her, among other things and staring at one another wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"No, but I have lived here many years. I have made it my home. What about you? Is this your hometown?" She kept a relaxed posture leaned back in her chair as she studied me with interest. I turned in my chair and leaned forward, propping my chin on my hand. Body language says a lot and right now I wanted to show her that I was interested in what she had to say while watching to see if she too, would lean in. "Yes. I was born and raised here, though I do enjoy traveling and exploring other places as often as possible. Do you like to travel, Lauren?" There was a change in her smile as she moved to copy me, leaning forward and setting her hand on her chin, looking deeply into my eyes as she spoke.

"As a matter of fact I do. I travel a good bit for my job. I love to see new places, explore other cultures. Been anywhere interesting?" We fell into an easy flow, almost as if we were old friends catching up after a long absence except that we weren't old friends and the way her eyes searched my soul was much more intimate. "I've been to Greece, New Zealand and Chile. You?" She was silent for a moment and I could feel my skin heating up from being so close to her for this long. It wasn't a big table and with both of us leaning forward, our faces were just a few feet apart. "I've not been to Chile yet, but I have been to Egypt, Afghanistan and Ireland. They were mostly for work, but I had the chance to do some sight seeing. I'd really love to go back to Egypt though. There is so much more to explore, the history is amazing."

Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her work and history. Clearly, she was a very intellectual person and more than likely didn't put finding the perfect local craft beer on the top of her to do list when traveling to far away places. "I'm sure. There is so much to see in the world and I want to see as much of it as possible. Tell me, what was your favorite thing about Ireland? I really want to go there." I wasn't going to tell her it was because of the Guinness and Bushmill's breweries, although the castles do look amazing, too. "The scenery is gorgeous and the castles look like they could be from a fairy tale, but my favorite part was the pub hopping. They truly have the best beer I've ever had." Did she just say the beer? Oh my goodness, she really was perfect for me. Unable to hold back the toothy smile that was busting at the seams to come out, I noticed her smirk at my reaction. I felt a little intimidated again, as if she already knew what to say to push my buttons and I was still feeling her out. God, she looked so yummy with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and that light pink sleeveless blouse that was showing off some of the most amazing arms I have ever seen. I bit my lip unconsciously before I could stop myself. Focus Bo, focus.

"What is it that you do that takes you around the world, if you don't mind me asking?" Her honey brown eyes traveled down to my breasts and I was extra happy that I had chosen one of the lower cut vests as she openly appreciated the view before answering my question. "You may ask me anything you want, Bo." Her reply seemed to refer to more than just casual conversation and I felt an ache between my thighs when I thought of all the things I'd really rather ask her, like do you like it when I touch you here, or do you want more? I hope it's not too obvious that my mind drifted elsewhere, but the knowing look in her eyes tells me otherwise. I wonder if she went to the same place? I wonder when we can go to that place together? I missed the first part of her answer imagining the things we could be doing, but I did tune in soon enough to hear her say, "I'm a doctor working on building my own practice here, but I also do many medical research projects. That is what takes me around the world. That and medical missions to under privileged areas. And what is it that do you do, Bo?"

Good lord, she's smart, sexy and Mother Teresa? Am I worthy of her? I'm smart in my own ways and very good at my job, but what I do is not so humanitarian. "I'm a criminal lawyer." Speaking of which, as I noticed the clock on the wall, I had to get to a meeting regarding some new information in one of my cases. I love my work, but I have never wanted to blow it off as much as I do right now. "And unfortunately, I have an important meeting to get to, but you said I could ask you anything, right?" She nodded and her face lit up. "I really enjoyed sitting and talking with you and I'd really like it if we could continue another time. Would you go out on a date with me?"

The way her lips turned up into a warm smile that reached her eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat and almost squealed when she nodded and wrote her cell phone number on the back of her business card. I brushed my fingers over the fancy high gloss print on the front, Dr. Lauren Lewis. "Well Dr. Lewis," I said in a horrible fake accent as I pretended to be the proper English noble woman. "I am Bo Dennis and it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall ring you to schedule our rendezvous." Giving a mock bow as I stood from my seat, I took her laughter at my silliness as a good sign. I handed her my own card with my personal number on it and took her hand, feeling that tingling up my arm once again.

"T'was indeed a pleasure Ms. Dennis. I look forward to hearing from you, as well," she said in a perfect English accent which made me chuckle as much as it turned me on. I was impressed that this classy, put together woman could match my cheeky behavior and I couldn't wait to see what other surprises she had in store. Before I left, I had to turn and see her one more time to tide myself over until our date. When I looked back, I was met with the same intensely curious gaze that I was giving her. My heart fluttered when she gave me a little wave sending me off to work. Oh, if I could have that everyday for the rest of my life, I would be the happiest woman alive.

**XXX**

When I arrived at the office I spotted Allison and Billy waiting patiently for me. There had been some new information uncovered in my case that would lead to a dismissal for my client if all the facts checked out. Alli was my best friend, my ex and a co-worker all in one. Yes, I crossed all the lines with that one, but we were both very professional and very good at our jobs. At some point we both put work ahead of our relationship too often and realized that we were better at being best friends than girlfriends. There's nothing we don't share with one another, mostly because of the fact that we knew one another so well and that our jobs gave us very good observational skills. She was the best private investigator in the city and has won me more cases than I would admit to anyone besides her. The moment I walked into the room she wasted no time hitting all the key points and laying out the photos for me. "I think you did it Alli." I smiled excitedly up at her, high fived them both and nodded to Billy to put it together to file at court first thing Monday morning.

After Billy left the room I turned to Alli and I could tell I was still on a high from my encounter with Lauren, because I felt all giddy inside. Of course, my best friend and human lie detector wouldn't miss a beat. "So what's up with you? You're acting like you got lucky this morning or something. Spill it." Lucky could possibly be the understatement of the day. I should buy a lottery ticket after closing this case and finally speaking to the mysteriously sexy lady at the café. Why not go for the trifecta? When you're on a roll, you're on a roll and I was hoping to ride the wave for a long time to come as far as the blonde doctor was concerned. Tonight I would call her to set up our date. "Hello, earth to Bo? Is all the oxygen to your brain still trapped between your legs, because I've only ever seen you like this after some hot and heavy sexy times." She chuckled at me when I rolled my eyes. She knows I hate the way she talks about sex, yet it was intriguing to note that I was acting that way after something as simple as coffee with the other woman. Point could be made however, that I spent much of that time thinking of having sex with her. I smiled lightly at my efforts to lawyer myself.

Seeing Alli still looking at me expectantly with her "I-so-know-something-is-going-on-with-you" expression gives me reason to find my voice. "If you must know and I know that you must," I said sarcastically with a gleam in my eye, "I met someone today, someone amazing and we will be going out on a date very soon." My goodness you'd think the woman just found hidden treasure the way she lit up and jumped around. I knew what she was thinking. She never liked Vince and was beyond happy when I finally broke it off. I never told her about the blonde though, partly out of not wanting her to hound me to take action and partly because I was a bit afraid that the other woman was already involved and I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment. "I must know everything!" She pulled me down into the seat beside her, her legs working wildly like a kid that had way too much sugar. She ooh'd and ahh'd all through my story of the last few weeks, and ended at the present. I could see her wheels turning as she put the pieces together. "You dumped Vince because of some hot, blonde stranger didn't you? If I knew that was all it took, I'd have gotten you one a long time ago."

Geeze, only Alli, I laughed and shook my head at her. How could I possibly make her understand how different this particular blonde was? With Lauren's statuesque face burned into my brain, there was no way I was waiting till tonight. I excused myself from my crazy, excited, rambling friend and dialed the number on the card. I felt the butterflies grow into birds causing my stomach to knot up as the phone began to ring. Briefly I feared that she was only being nice and didn't know how to let the obviously, over infatuated brunette down easy. The moment I heard her voice in greeting, however, I instantly relaxed. "Hello Lauren, it's Bo from this morning. I hope I am not being too forward, but I really did enjoy our meeting this morning and I couldn't wait to speak to you again."

There was a brief pause that unnerved me as I felt the birds in my stomach turn into elephants. "I enjoyed it as well. I wondered how long it would take you to call me?" I love this confident, flirty side of her. She is the first person, male or female, to keep me on my toes. I don't know why I was so worried, she is definitely into me, too. "Sorry, I had a work thing, but I called the minute I was through. So, about our date, Dr. Lewis, where would you like me to take you?" I cringed the moment I said it. I was being smooth right up until that came out of my mouth. It's not that there was anything wrong with the question per se, but it did leave room for interpretation of it's meaning and being a successful lawyer, the one thing you'd think I know, is how to word a question so that I know the answer before you do. All I can do now is hold my breath and wait for her reply.

**XXX**

"Sorry, I had a work thing, but I called the minute I was through. So, about our date, Dr. Lewis, where would you like me to take you?"

Even though her tone was confident, I could feel the nerves in every syllable. Bo was nervous asking me out, again. I smiled to myself as I poked at the stack of files in front of me. Picking up on her nerves put my nerves at ease. I paused, thinking about of all the places she could take me, slowly drifting into less than appropriate thoughts. I cleared my throat, trying to clear out the instant thought of her pressed against me. This woman had quite the effect on me already.

My office door opened and my intern walked in smiling at me, motioning I had a meeting in about ten minutes. I smiled at her and nodded. I nestled the phone in the crook of my shoulder as I gathered my files. "There is a microbrewery on the edge of downtown. It opened up last month and I have been there a couple of times. It's cozy, informal and has some of the best craft beers." I held out the files to the intern to take as I started to stand up from the desk. Bo's tone changed as I giggled a little. "Oh yes, Perry's Roost. It is one of my favorite bars in the entire world. They have an amazing vegetarian nacho." She let out a sigh, as if it was a sigh of relief that I didn't recommend some sort of stuffy French restaurant. "What do you say eight? Dr. Lewis? Tonight?" Her tone had returned to one of bravado, just like her looks in the cafe.

I smiled wide, making my intern give me a look that begged her to want to know who was the reason. "Um, eight should work. I might be a few minutes late. I have a handful of work things today. I will send you a message as I am on my way." I looked at my intern as she started tapping at her watch. "Speaking of work things, Bo. I must hang up on you. Impolite I know, because I would much rather talk to you then sit with boring doctors. But duty calls."

Bo laughed and the sound of it made my heart skip a little. "I understand Doctor. I can't wait to see you." The last part I could tell slipped out as Bo stumbled over a goodbye. I dropped my phone into my coat pocket and hustled over to my intern. I took some of the weight of the patient files in her arms. "We need to work fast today. I have a date tonight." My intern waggled her eyebrows at me in excitement. I shook my head as I laughed, "No comments from the peanut gallery." My intern laughed, "Never happen, Dr. Lewis."

Meetings came and went, patients were seen, and lab work was completed. All at a pace I had never found in my life as a doctor. I hurried, constantly looking at my watch. I wanted to leave work an hour early, get home, change and arrive a few minutes early for my date with Bo. I had begun to help out the oncology ward with pathology work on certain cancer patients and it increased my work load tenfold. It was an agreement I had made when Betty and I were slowly dissolving and there was no sight of a busty, enchanting brunette anywhere in my radius. I skipped lunch and was able to walk out the door an hour and fifteen minutes early. I raced back to my old row house on the edge of the city and the suburbs. It was the perfect in-between for me, touching the edges of both lives I wanted, a quiet suburban doctor and an inner city emergency room doctor. My house was bigger than I needed and sometimes it felt like it was begging me to fill it with more than just my books and tasteful furniture. As I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, I quickly wondered if Bo would like this house. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I pushed through clothes in the closet trying to focus on what to wear. After agonizing over outfits, I finally settled on a pair of dark comfortable jeans, a soft grey long sleeve shirt that had a deep v neck, and dark blue leather jacket I never wore because it fit far too close for my liking. But for some reason, I wanted to give every reason for Bo to look and look hard.

I was fifteen minutes early. As I was talking to the hostess, I looked up to sift through the crowd of patrons. It was busier than I expected and a mild pang of panic ran through my body. Perhaps I should have chosen that stuffy French restaurant that was library quiet. I continued scanning the crowd when my eyes were pulled to her. The smile on my face could not be held back as I looked at Bo. Bo was sitting in the back at a quiet table. She was visibly nervous as she pulled apart the straw wrapper in her hands. The hostess tapped me lightly, "Excuse me? Your party has already arrived, follow me?"

I nodded and navigated the crowds of evening drinkers. I could see Bo perfectly as she continued to look up at everyone who passed by the table, her eyes lighting up and fading as each person was not me. When we finally made it to the table, her brown eyes fell on me. Lighting up and brightening more as her smile covered her face. Bo stood up and I felt my breath catch, the woman was stunning. A low cut purple shirt showed off curves for miles and the tight black jeans, well they left very little to mystery. Bo's hair was up, giving me a better view of her delicate jaw line and a neck that begged to be kissed. The smile was bright and intoxicating, even more so because of how deep her dimple went. She reached out and placed a hand on my arm, "Doctor, glad you made it."

I smiled at the gentle touch. Even though I was wearing a leather jacket, I could still feel the electricity and small tingles she brought to the surface in me. "I am too. I was afraid I was going to be awkwardly early."

Bo smiled wide and blushed, "I got here a half hour early, and I wanted to make sure I got the best spot in the place for us." She made a movement to go and pull out my chair, then second guessed herself and motioned at the chair across from her, "Sit, the waitress will be back in a minute." I kept my smile, enjoying how adorably nervous this woman was. It intensified my unfounded attraction to her immensely. I slid off my leather jacket, draping it over the back of my chair. As I went to sit down, I looked up and caught Bo completely invested in what my deep v neck had to offer her. I politely cleared my throat and reached for a menu, pulling her from the stare that was making me awfully warm. "What did you suggest I get earlier? The vegetarian nachos?"

Bo recovered as she settled herself into her chair. She leaned over her folded arms on the table, purposefully allowing me a clear view of what her low cut top had to offer. Full breasts that made me clench my jaw as the instant thought of how they would feel against my lips crept in. I swallowed as I felt an unfamiliar, yet very familiar ache begin to creep up. This subtle back and forth of giving each other small glimpses of skin would make for a slow agonizing night. She smiled, "I already took the liberty of ordering them for us. I hope you don't mind."

I glossed over the menu and looked up in her eyes. There was a sparkle in them as she focused solely on me, "Not at all." The waitress came back, Bo and I placed quick drink orders. When the waitress left, Bo leaned back in her seat a little. "So, Lauren, you're a doctor?"

I smiled at the general first date question. I nodded. "And you are a lawyer." I smirked at her. "I am yes. I work over at City hospital as emergency room doctor, a teaching doctor and as of recent, a research doctor for the Oncology ward."

Bo raised her eyebrows, "Wow, three doctors in one? I think my mother would be impressed if I brought you home." I raised my eyebrows at her comment. Bo smiled devilishly, "You know what I mean." I knew exactly what she meant. Her words were laden with sensuality and a double meaning, her nervousness was fading with every moment.

This woman was bold with her flirting and it spurred me on to up my game. "I've never taken home a lawyer. If you're lucky, you could be my first." I met her eyes and watched as she shifted slightly in her seat, the color rising in her neck and the oh so gentle quickening of her pulse. I smiled as I could clearly see the effect my cheeky comment had on her. Bo kept her eyes on me as she took a breath, reaching for her beer as soon as it touched the tabletop. As she sipped her beer, I asked, "Random question, why did it take you so long to introduce yourself in the café?"

Bo smirked, "I thought you were out of my league, the first time I saw you. Then I just couldn't resist. As I recall, I think I caught you staring a few times," she laughed lightly, "You are kind of hard to ignore Doctor."

The tone in her voice was less than innocent. I took a sip of my beer, suddenly remembering the look in her eyes at the cafe when I caught her taking full advantage of my skirt riding up. The same look was present and making me swallow hard. For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure if the first date would end with just a simple kiss on the cheek or full blown ripping off the clothes in the backseat of my car.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews/favs/follows! Sydney563 and I are over the moon with the response we have received and appreciate you all. We are so happy that you are enjoying our little experimental Doccubuc fic. We are doing the best to keep updates coming between work, holidays and other stories, so please bare with us. :D**_

**Chapter 3**

I decided to reroute the conversation before my body reacted for me. "Criminal attorney, are you a prosecutor or a defense attorney?" I had to look away from Bo's deep stares to slow the stampede in my heart.

Bo lit up more as she began, "I work for the prosecutor's office. Started about six months ago and it has been an intense, busy and incredible job. The case load is often more than any one should have to handle, but the cases I see are so intriguing. I couldn't see myself doing anything else. Some of the cases I get to see all the way through, right from the early investigation right up to the jury's decision."

I smiled at how much more her eyes sparkled as she spoke about her work. "I can imagine you are very persuasive with the jury."

She smiled, "I can be persuasive with anything and anyone I am interested in." She leaned forward in her chair, about to say something else when the waitress returned and set down our nachos. I sighed and handed Bo a plate. She took it with a bright smile still on her face. "You mentioned you were in Afghanistan, was that for human relief work?"

I clenched my jaw slightly and shook my head. "It wasn't, no." I smiled weakly as I suddenly wanted to change the subject from my time there. I could tell Bo picked up on my sudden change in tone and emotions when Afghanistan was mention.

I lifted my glass and changed the subject quickly, before she could ask more. "Ireland is where I spent a lot time helping out with underprivileged families and working with victims of IRA attacks. Fitting them for prosthetics and teaching them how to use them. I worked with a lot of kids too. They are so bright, eager to learn." I took a bite of the nachos, raising my eyebrows at how good they were. "These are amazing, I am surprised. Bars often fail at producing decent vegetarian food."

I looked up at Bo. She was watching me intently and with a look in her eyes that I had only seen once before in my life. It took me by surprise and I had to look away again as she nodded, "I told you this place is amazing and I am starting think...so are you." She lowered her voice as she chewed on the inside of her lip. "I know it's the beginning of the date, but I would really like to see you again, Dr. Lewis."

I set down my fork and looked at the woman, smiling, "You aren't one to wait on negotiations are you? Defintely a lawyer." I smirked, "I think I could be swayed into a second date, but first, you have to tell me what and why did you choose the world of law?"

"I think it chose me to be honest. I had intentions of becoming a police officer, a private investigator, even once I had the idea I wanted to be a actress." Bo laughed lightly, "Then one day I had to go to court for a traffic ticket and I met my ex...my best friend. She is a private investigator and she was working a child neglect case. I overheard her ranting and raving at how the defense attorney had messed everything up and the child would be placed back into the home. I eavesdropped and eventually I realized she was talking about my next door neighbor." Bo fidgeted with her napkin for a minute, "I offered my house to her, to watch the neighbor. And for the next month she would tell me all the stories and that there were no good lawyers out there. I became determined to prove her wrong and actually do something for those who needed a strong hand on the right side of the law, the side that would fight for them." Bo shrugged. "I went back to school, law school, and now I am one of the top in the prosecutor's office. I have a case win record that proves I work for the people and not just the law."

When she was done she looked up into my eyes. I could see her fight and determination clearly. Bo was strong, very strong and I knew she would take what she wanted. I set my fork down. "You are equally admirable. I must confess when you said you were a lawyer, I had a preconceived notion that you would be swarmy, a salesman. I can see I may have been wrong." I mumbled, "That and your outfits are less than legal..."

Bo smirked. "You seem to enjoy them doctor." She leaned forward slightly, "So, why did you become a doctor?"

I let my eyes drift down to the the ample cleavage. "I became a doctor to help..." my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I cursed myself for not putting it to silent. I dug in my pocket, pulling it out. "Excuse me, I should have set this to silent." I glanced down and saw that the caller was the hospital, it was from the emergency room. I looked up at Bo, "I know it's cliché, but I need to take this. It's the hospital." I stood up as she smiled and nodded. I found a quiet corner and answered the phone, "This is Dr. Lewis."

The nurse on the other line was quick to the point. One of my patients in the ICU had taken a quick turn for the worse and was headed up to surgery. The head surgeon had requested that I assist since I knew the treatments and the nature of the injury. I sighed hard. Normally, I would be extremely eager to take a phone call as such. Since usually I would just be sitting at home, my books and a glass of wine as my only companions. I looked around the corner at Bo, who was sitting, looking out the window. She had a soft smile that made my heart skip. I certainly did not want to leave the beautiful woman, but I would, because I could not ignore a patient. I told the nurse I would be at the hospital within the next half hour. I ended the phone call and walked back to the table. My heart skipping again as I saw the smile widen for me as I sat down. I set the phone next to my plate, signaled for the waitress to come over. "Bo, this has been lovely, but I have to go. I am needed in surgery in the next hour." I frowned slightly. "I promise that this isn't a cheap ploy to end this dinner." I was fidgeting with my phone, trying so hard to find the words that would not make it seem I was bolting on the date.

Bo reached over and placed a warm hand over mine, stilling my movements. "Doctor, I understand. I can see in your eyes you aren't lying." The feel of her hand on top of mine made it even harder for me to want to leave. "I had you for a few minutes and I will hold you to that second date."

I suddenly turned my hand over so I could properly hold Bo's. "Tomorrow, go out with me tomorrow night." It came out in a rush, but I didn't want to wait on back and forth phone calls, or messages left with secretaries or interns. I wanted to see this woman again and as soon as it was possible.

She smiled wide as her fingers found the spaces in between mine, squeezing ever so lightly. "Tomorrow it is. Say seven? Meet me in front of the courthouse? I have a pretrial meeting, but i'll be done by then. We can figure out what we want to do and where." There was a subtle hint of seduction in her voice.

I swallowed lightly. "It's a date." The waitress set down the bill. I reluctnantly pulled my hand from Bo's and picked it up. I dug around in my pocket for my wallet when Bo snatched it from me.

"No way Doctor! First date is on me since I asked you out."

I smiled and tried to hand her some money. "I feel bad that I am skipping out halfway, let me at least pay for my own beer."

Bo playfully swatted away my hand. "If you let me walk you to your car, we will be even."

I could see in her eyes, I would not win. I nodded, "Fine, but at least let me leave tip."

Bo rolled her eyes at me, "Fine."

As soon as we walked outside, I felt Bo come up next to me and slide her hand onto my arm right at my elbow. "Where did you park?"

I looked down at her hand on my arm and then up at her eyes. She was smiling so wide, it carried up into her eyes. I knew that I would not tire looking into the big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle harder and brighter whenever this woman looked my way. For a moment, I had an idle thought if mine did the same when I looked at Bo and if that was what she was staring at so intently. I motioned to the corner, "Over there, just a few steps away."

Bo tugged on my arm. "Let's get you there then, you have lives to save." I laughed lightly as I let her pull me down the street. Within two steps I felt her lean into me, forcing out a slight sigh at how warm her body felt against me. I almost wanted to reroute her to the long way around the block so I could have her against me a few more minutes.

I sighed harder when I saw my black sports car gleaming in the street lights. I motioned at the car. "That's me."

Bo paused and looked at me, grinning. "A Maserati? Really? You are definitely a Doctor, Dr. Lewis."

I looked down at my shoes embarrassed. "It is the only thing, next to my house, I ever splurged on." I hit the unlock button and pulled away from Bo's grasp. "Thank you again, Bo. I had a incredible time."

I turned to look at Bo, she was still grinning. "So did I." She bit her bottom lip lightly. "Can I get a goodbye hug?"

I smiled and stared at how ridicuoulosy adorable this woman was standing in front of m. I nodded slowly. "I guess so." I held out my arms for her to walk towards me. Bo smiled wider, if that was possible, and walked towards me, her arms open. When she was arms length away I grabbed her upper arms and stopped her. "I think I changed my mind about this hug."

Bo's smiled faded slightly. "Oh okay, I um, a handshake is good." She went to back up. I held her, stopping her enough so I could move my hand to the sides of her face and pull her in for a kiss. I wasn't gentle, as a first kiss dictated. I had been wanting to kiss this woman since the moment I felt her eyes undressing me piece by piece in the cafe.

I caught her by surpise as my lips met her, but it took her less than a second to respond, kissing me back so hard I almost had to take a step back. Her hands went to my sides, squeezing hard as Bo opened her mouth slightly, her tongue catching the edge of my lips as she pulled a small moan from me. The softness of her lips and tongue was intoxicating. I dropped my hands from her face. Sliding my hands to her side and wrapping my arms around her, I held her close against me. Almost lifting her up off the ground, I wanted so much more of her as our kiss increased in passion and intensity. As I felt how soft her breasts were as they presed against me, the urgency of her hands on my hips, I knew if I didn't stop the backseat of my fancy doctor car would see a side of me that I knew only this woman would draw out.

Air became an inevitable need. Bo pulled away first. Breathless and flushed, she reached up and ran a hand down my hair to the side of my face, holding onto my cheek. "I, uh...that was some hug."

I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, feeling my phone bouncing in my pocket again. "It's my way of apologizing for ending this date early." I stepped back, feeling the gentle resistance of Bo's grip on me. "Tomorrow, we have tomorrow."

Bo frowned as she let me go, grabbing my hand and holding it. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

I smiled and squeezed her hand before letting it go. I turned from her and got into my car. I paused before pulling away, looking at Bo as she absently ran her fingers over the lips I wanted to kiss again as soon as I could. She caught me looking and dropped her hand, throwing me a quick little wave before she turned and seemed to skip back towards the bar. I couldn't help but contain the grin on my face. I knew I was playing with fire with this woman, but all I could think of is where to buy more gasoline.

**XXX**

I felt like I was floating on air as I practically skipped to my car parked on the otherside of the bar. _"Tomorrow can't come soon enough." _Truer words were never uttered from my mouth, my lips still tingled from the kiss we just shared. I wanted to kiss her. No, not wanted. Wanted doesn't begin to describe intensity of my desire for Lauren Lewis. I've been dying to kiss those pink lips for weeks now. Visions of her soft brown eyes and sculpted jawline consumed my mind like a sickness I didn't want to cure. Now that I have the tasted and felt the heat of her body against mine, I fear sleep will not be my friend tonight.

I really didn't think I'd be so lucky this evening. It was the little things she did that made my heart flutter. The warmth between us as we walked arm in arm. The way my breath caught when she ran her thumb softly in circles over the back of my hand at the table. That shy smile and eye roll she did from time to time. Then, she held my face and pulled me into her in the parking lot, nearly lifting me off the ground, her mouth on mine. I literally saw fireworks as my whole body felt tingly. I could feel her heart pound against my chest and I could tell that the need to touch more of one another was mutual. I was even more turned on that she took the lead, something I was used to doing. It took all I had not to use my skills of persuasion to take her in the back of her doctor car. I wanted more than a one night stand from her. There was something special about Dr. Lauren Lewis. From first glance she ignited a fire within me and tonight only added to the flame. I hopped into my red Audi R8 and sped home with the windows down hoping that the cool night air would calm me down.

**XXX**

Last night I laid in bed with my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't even remember driving home after the high off the adrenaline of our parting kiss. She's was a doctor, a do-gooder, a beer connoisseur, a world traveler and enjoyed fancy cars. She's almost too unbelievable. Somehow I am sure that wasn't even the end of her surprises. I wanted to know everything, her favorite color, movie, type of music and how she likes her coffee in the morning. I wondered what happened in Afghanistan. The way her mood and facial expression instantly changed told me it was not a pleasant experience. I didn't want to pry, but something about it made me want to know the whole story. The brief flash of pain in her eyes had me wanting to wrap her into a tight embrace and remind her that she is safe and cared for here.

I didn't know how I would get through the day. There were a thousand and one things I needed to do today and once again she had me hung up on all things Lauren. I had a trial to prepare for and a meeting in the afternoon and the only thoughts in my mind were of her. I wondered what shampoo she used and what she looked like in scrubs. Surgical scrubs could be sexy and so easy to get off of someone in a hurry. Better yet, her doctor coat. With her long, lean physique and crisp button down blouses, I am pretty sure she would look delicious. Exhausted from the lack of sleep last night, also her doing, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to fantasies of her in nothing but the long, white, pressed coat and a pair of high heels. I bit my lip as I imagined what might await me under that coat.

"Wake up!"

The shrill voice and hand that slapped down on the table startled me awake. My body jumped uncontrollably as my eyes shot open wide. I was greeted by Alli staring at me with an all knowing smirk. I had no idea how long I had been like that so I checked my watch, only fifteen minutes, that was alright. I had a moment of panic that it had been hours, though it would have been worth it. I look forward to the when I can spend hours looking at her while she reads, watches tv or sleeps.

"Bo!"

I jumped again when Alli slapped the table once more. "Hello, lover girl. I take it the date went well? Maybe more than well since you're acting like you're high or something. Did you get in her pants?"

"Stop Alli. You know I hate it when you talk like that and no, we did not sleep together. We went out, our date was cut short when she was called to the hospital, but the kiss...the kiss was," I sighed hard and I am sure I had a dreamy far away look in my eyes, "wow!"

Alli shook her head in disbelief. "What are you, twelve? You didn't get any and you are still all glossed over? Wow, she must have some potent-"

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. She hung out with the guys at the precinct way too much and tended to get a bit vulgar at times. "For your information, I really like this one and as much as I want her, which is a lot times a million, I am going to be patient, a perfect gentlewoman."

She nearly doubled over in laughter and I found her attitude a little irritating. "Oh, this I have to see. How long have we known each other, Bo? You are all about the hunt, baby. If she's really that amazing, there is no way you are going to be able to last. Maybe you get through the next date, but I give you one hot and heavy make out session and you will use your uncanny abilities of persuasion to have your way with her. Then we will see if your head is still in the clouds or if it's business as usual."

I hated what she was saying, mostly because it was true. That had been my record with relationships. Vince was my only lengthy one, but now that I've had a few days to look back on it, I think it really was just about the sex. We didn't even make it through our first date before we tore one another's clothes off in the back alley of the bar. The sex and the fact that I was able to do whatever, whenever since he was always working made him easy to get along with. Yes, we clicked for a while, but it got old in a hurry. I suddenly worried that I might do the same to her. I didn't want to hurt her, but is someone who has sex in an alley on the first date worthy of a classy, put together doctor? Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more between us, something more than just sexual attraction. No one has ever had an affect on my entire being the way she does and I could hardly wait to see her again tonight to see where it leads.

We filed to dismiss one of our cases. I knew something was off and when Alli looked into it, she found enough evidence to prove that the guy standing trial was covering for someone else. I was not going to let an innocent man go down to protect a repeat offender, especially one with the high profile of Dane Jernnigan. I am sure the man was offered all kinds of money or made other promises for when he was done serving a shortened term for being a first time offender, but I got into this to make sure the right people got what they deserved and that's exactly what I was going to do.

This felt like the longest day ever. Each minute felt like an eternity until Lauren was supposed to meet me outside the courthouse. When the meeting finally ended, I quickly checked my phone. No missed calls or texts from her, so our date must still be on. I had feared that she would be called out again, or worse yet, have second thoughts about a second date, but that kiss last night didn't feel like she had any doubts about what she wanted and I could already feel my pulse quicken as I packed up my briefcase. Alli made her way over to see me as I began to walk toward the exit. She had a supportive smile on her face that made me suspicious. She wasn't a bad person, quite the contrary, she always had my back, but she was mischievous and could be very hard to read. That was a blessing and a curse when we were a couple. It made for some exciting times in bed, but could also be extremely frustrating when we were trying to have a serious conversation. That's one of the reasons we didn't work out. I also never burned for her the way I do for Lauren.

"So, you two are going back out tonight?" I knew she was curious, but her tone almost held a twinge of jealousy that I wasn't used to hearing from her.

"Yes. She is meeting me outside." I looked over at her as we walked out. She kept her eyes forward, always examining her surroundings when out in public. It almost felt like I had my own body guard sometimes and I'm pretty sure she would protect me, not that I couldn't take care of myself.

"You're not going to tell me her name? You know I will find out anyway if she's meeting you," she teased.

"Nope. I don't want you stalking her," I said in jest and winked at her.

"I'm a P.I. It's called investigation, not stalking," she replied sarcastically.

"Yes, well either way, it means you are in her business, so my answer is no. Please stay out of it. I will introduce you soon if everything goes well. Alright?" I stopped and looked her in the eye. I wanted to make sure she heard me. My friend had a habit of being nosey, as was her job, but I hated it when she used it on me.

"Fine. I promise."

I stepped out the door of the courthouse with Alli by my side and I was instantly blinded by the setting sun. I shielded my eyes and looked around. What I saw took my breath away. There was Lauren in all her blonde glory in her aviator glasses, leaning back against the railing with her head tipped back as she soaked up the evening sun. The way the soft rays filtered through her hair made it appear as though she was glowing. My stomach dropped and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Yes, I definitely stopped breathing. I forced out a breath and refilled my lungs causing me a moment of lightheadedness. She was a goddess in her form fitting black slacks and perfectly pressed shimmering silver blouse. I felt like I was looking at a cover model or something. How could anyone be that perfect in real life?

Alli took a look in the direction I was staring and said, "Hmm, nice. Have fun, Bo." She walked off in the opposite direction leaving me alone to deal with my emotions of seeing this stunning woman again. I nervously ran my hand down my navy blue pant suit and walked toward her. My mouth was suddenly dry as I tried to greet her, forcing me to clear my throat and try again. "Hello Dr. Lewis. It's so nice to see you again." Just getting the words out brought a ridiculous smile to my face.

She flashed a brilliant smile in return when she pushed off the railing and closed the distance between us. In a very professional, and I can only assume practiced tone, she replied, "Hello Prosecutor Dennis. Thank you. It's wonderful to see you, as well."

We stood there in the middle of the bustling after work crowd staring and smiling at one another for several moments before she moved beside me and slipped her hand through my arm. The gesture made my heart thump harder in my chest. I glanced at her and smiled even bigger, amazed at the feeling of having her willingly on my arm. Her touch was warm and soothing, instantly relaxing the butterflies in my stomach. "Where would you like to go tonight Lauren?"

"No. I choose the last time. It's your turn. Where would you like to go, Bo?"

Her eyes sparkled. All I really wanted to do was kiss her again, but I didn't want to be too forward. I also didn't know if I had the will power to stop myself from doing anything stupid like pushing her too fast, as Alli's words replayed in my subconscious on loop. "I know a fantastic little Italian place. It's quaint and the food is authentic. How's that sound?"

She was adorable as she rolled her eyes and pretended to mull it over. "Hmm, I think that sounds good." She giggled at her own silliness, which made me laugh along with her.

I looked at her for a moment as we walked, really looked, and what I saw was the most beautiful and amazing woman I had ever met. She made me feel unworthy of her and at the same time I would do anything to prove just how much I deserve to have her. My breath hitched and I stopped walking, her arm being pulled back in the process.

Her instant look of concern surely had to do with the serious expression on my face. "Bo, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

I nodded. My nerves had returned and I wanted to speak. I wanted to say so many things without coming off a clingy. I did manage to choke out something."You are absolutely breathtaking."

I saw the blush rise in her cheeks as she fidgeted a little and smiled a shy smile. I think my intensity made her uncomfortable, but surely she has heard that many times in her life. "Thank you, Bo. I could say the same about you."

I could tell she was sincere. I moved in closer to her, ignoring the hoards of people darting past us in a hurry to get home. There was only us in that moment. "I have a confession to make, Lauren."

"What's that Bo?" We locked eyes. Her honey brown's were glassy, but she held my gaze curiously.

I reached out and took her hand in mine, sliding my fingers between hers. "I haven't been able to think of anything besides you since last night and I don't think I will be able to eat dinner if I don't kiss you again right now." My heart wanted to leap out of my chest as I waited for her to answer.

I was squeezing her hand tightly in anticipation when she softened and stepped into my personal space. She whispered, "I'd really like that, too."

She held her lips close to mine. I saw them tremble slightly as she closed her eyes and waited for me to move the rest of the way. I didn't keep her waiting long. I cupped her jaw with my hand and smiled as she leaned into it. Our lips met softly, not like last night. This was tender and slow as we melted into one another for the second time. Her lips parted and I felt her tongue glide over my top lip. I met hers with mine, gently teasing and causing her to moan into my kiss. I felt her grip my hips tightly and pull me in closer, but we kept a slow pace. Our labored breathing forced us apart and we rested our foreheads on one another. She was flushed and the look in her eyes told me she was considering ideas besides dinner. When I saw her bite her lip I knew I had to act quickly or I would end up doing exactly what I swore to Alli I wouldn't do. In what may possibly be the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life up to now, I pulled away from her and smiled. I licked my bottom lip, still tasting her cake batter lip gloss.

"Mmm, you taste like birthday cake. How did you know my birthday is next week?" I teased her with a questioning tone. As if she wasn't delicious enough already, now she tasted like one of my favorite things in the world.

"If you're lucky you may get a special present," she teased back and slipped her hand back into mine.

I shivered with anticipation of the many possible meanings that suggested. We really needed to start moving. The intense back and forth flirting was wearing down my resolve. "How bout that dinner?"

**XXX**

**Reviews please! We love them**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sydney563 & I wish you all a happy holiday and a wonderful new year. _**

**_We hope you enjoy the update and don't worry, more will be on the way. We appreciate your patience as we both have hectic holiday schedules._**

**Chapter 4**

The restaurant was three blocks away. We walked arm in arm in relative silence for the first block. It felt comfortable to have her by my side. Even with no words, just a few random glances, it felt so easy, so right. I felt her staring at me as we crossed the second block. I titled my head and smiled knowingly at her. She blushed hard and looked away, unable to hide her smile that just grew ten fold at having been caught sneaking a look. It was the most endearing thing I had ever seen. I was amazed that I held such a power over this beautiful, intelligent woman. Watching her inability to control herself made me smile harder as well. I gave her arm a squeeze. "So, how was your day, Lauren?"

She cleared her throat. Taking a moment to reel in her emotions, she kept her gaze straight ahead as she spoke. I could see she still had her smile pulling at the corners of her lips even as her mouth moved. "Busy. I spent most of the day putting together a proposal for a research grant. Then, I had several patient files to work on. Today is a half day for me as far as patients go, so it was a lot of paperwork. Nothing too exciting. How about you?"

"Me? Oh you know, nothing much. Just saving the world one bad guy at a time." I chuckled. I felt bolder given the way she was reacting to me. I'm sure my answer was either completely arrogant or completely ridiculous and for a moment I felt silly, but she wasn't thrown.

"I'm sure I speak for the other citizens of the city when I say thank you Super Bo, for protecting us." She was adorable as she snickered to herself while she teased me. "So, is this your super hero uniform or do I have the pleasure of doing dinner with your alter ego?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," I arched my brow, "Which one would you prefer?"

"It would be exciting to go on a date with a super hero, but then I wouldn't want you to think I only wanted you for your powers, so I'd like regular old Bo Dennis, if that's alright with you?"

"You want me, huh?" That was all I heard. I had mostly been staring at her lips the whole time, remembering the kiss we shared moments ago.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. I could tell she was debating her next words carefully, but I didn't let her answer. "Here we are." I released her arm and held the door open for her. "After you."

She stood there looking at me for a moment. There was something in her eyes I couldn't place and I had to look away. I felt unfamiliar warmth inside and I wasn't sure what it meant, I just know that she put it there. I turned my attention inside the restaurant and motioned for her to enter. Lauren ran her hand down my arm as she passed and I closed my eyes at her touch. Even through my jacket I could feel the electricity between us and it hasn't lessened any since our first meeting. That alone had me excited for more since earlier today Alli reminded me that I loved the hunt. Clearly, Lauren felt what I did and I knew that I could have her if I wanted, yet it hasn't lessened my desire for her at all. I was stuck in my thoughts as I followed her to our table. There was something about the way she moved, how she used her hands to speak when she was passionate about something and the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at me, that had me finding more excitement in waiting. It seemed that every little detail I learned about Dr. Lauren Lewis made me want her a little bit more.

We took our seats across from one another in a low lit corner of the restaurant. It was a great little mom and pop owned place. The family was straight from Italy and the food was to die for. It was my favorite place to come after a long day in court when I needed a good meal and some wine to settle me down.

I glanced around the place, letting my eyes settle on her. "I hope you like it."

She smiled softly, her brown eyes directed at me with intensity. "I already enjoy the company; the food is just a bonus."

It was my turn to blush. I marveled at how she was always able to keep me on edge. Every time I thought I had her under my spell, she'd cast her own. I was relieved when the wine came. It gave me something to do with my hands. We had done this twice before, but it didn't last long and for some reason I was nervous tonight. The possibility of a full date with her seemed somehow daunting at the moment. Maybe I was afraid of what would happen at the end, or maybe that she would finally see through me with that genius IQ of hers and realize she could do better. I was good at my job and had street smarts, but I wasn't reading giant textbooks on DNA whatever, or out on missions curing diseases in small countries. I was starting to talk myself out of the date when I saw her staring at me. Any doubt I had about myself with her was stricken from my memory. Silly as it seemed, I felt like I could do anything, be anything with her by my side and we haven't even had a full meal together yet. She let me order for the both of us, saying that she never met an Italian dish she didn't like. I chose a couple of entrées that we could share, mussels in white wine sauce, chicken parmesan and beef tortellini, three of their best dishes.

Once again, the conversation between us flowed easily with the usual early date banter. I often found myself concentrating on the fine details of her face and the way her blonde hair fell over her shoulders instead of her words, but I got the highlights. She likes hockey, the Chicago Blackhawks to be exact, while I prefer the Maple Leaf's. We both agreed that we enjoy warm, sandy beaches to snowy mountains. Her favorite drink is Jameson, especially after a hard day and she does indeed have a love for fine cars. I wanted to bring up Afghanistan again. I didn't want to ruin our lovely evening, but something in me was dying to know more. I talked myself out of it. Instead I asked about her research. Her eyes lit up with that spark of passion and her hands moved eloquently as she spoke. I was mesmerized and didn't understand a single word, but I loved every second of it.

She stopped suddenly and just stared at me with a shy smile. She did that eye roll that I have come to love as she spoke, "I'm sorry Bo. I have a tendency to ramble when I geek out. I didn't mean to bore you with the details."

I leaned forward and placed a comforting hand over hers. "It's no problem, Lauren. You are very passionate about your work and I find that extremely sexy." I pulled my hand back and smiled as I leaned back in my chair again.

She smirked at my blatant flirting. I'm sure many people are intimidated by her brilliance, but not me. She could tell me about gene splicing the whatchamacallit all day and I'd be perfectly happy.

"You Bo Dennis, are extremely confident in yourself and I find that to be quite the turn on."

Touché'. I could see her relax after that and she adopted a calm, cool persona that gave her a confidence of her own. She flirted just as openly with me as I did with her. Dinner was over far too quickly for my liking as I found myself clinging to every available second with her. I caught her eyes, "When can I see you again, Lauren?"

"Always so eager and direct." She laughed at my forwardness, but I didn't back down. I could tell that behind that cool exterior, she was just as interested in me. "Unfortunately, I have a conference in Denver this weekend."

I felt my heart drop. The idea of going the whole weekend without seeing her was cruel and unusual punishment. Right now, it was hard to part ways for the rest of the evening. She must have seen my eyes dim, because she offered a solution. "I can pack early and see you Thursday night?"

Immediately, my mood picked up and I could tell I had a goofy grin, but I couldn't help myself. I caught a glimmer in her eye, as well. "It's a date."

I escorted her out into the night as we walked back much the same way we came in, arm in arm. She suggested a detour through the park, of course I agreed. We let our hands fall to our sides, slipping our fingers into one another's as we walked. We were quiet for a bit, just taking in the sounds of the city and the rising moon. I led us to the big rock where people went to overlook the pond and it's brightly lit fountain. This time of evening it was usually empty. It was mostly frequented at sunset and late at night where people would sneak and make out. I didn't have any expectations. I just wanted to be alone with her as long as possible. She took a seat on the edge and stared out into the night. Her profile was exquisite in the lighting. My breath caught as I looked at her and my nervousness returned.

She didn't seem to notice when she smiled at me and whispered, "What are you thinking Bo?"

My hand moved of its own accord and cupped her jaw. She leaned into it and smiled. I felt her grasp my wrist and she pulled my hand down, placing a soft kiss on my palm. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Lauren." It was all I could manage to say, but it said it all.

Her expression had a language of its own. She brought both hands up to my face, running her thumbs over my cheeks. Her eyes appeared to be a bit glassy as she closed the distance between us. "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you, Bo," she whispered back and I felt my heart thump a little harder in my chest.

I shut my eyes, letting my senses take over as she brushed her lips across mine. I let her take control, such sweet torture. Never have I ever wanted so badly to be at the mercy of someone else. Our breaths intermingled and there was the lingering taste of the red wine we had shared as her lips pressed against mine. She felt so soft, so perfect. Her fingers slid up into my hair as she parted my lips with her own. I moaned, but it was stifled by her mouth on mine and I felt her smile against my lips. My hands moved down to her hips and I gripped them firmly. She was still too far away. I needed her closer, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, feeling the heat of her body through our clothes. I wanted to slip my fingers up under her blouse and graze her silky skin, but I was afraid I would lose control. I was already teetering on the edge. I felt her desire rising by the second as we melted into one another. Her hands gripped the back of my head, holding me securely in place, as if there were any chance I would leave right now. I was lost in the moment. In between heartbeats there was only Lauren and I as all the worries of the world drifted away. She trailed soft kisses down my chin and then pulled back, my head still firmly in her hands. Her slight smile almost seemed to ask permission to continue. I gave in. With a quick nod, I captured her lips again, a little more forcefully than before. Her soft whimper urged me on. I nipped and nibbled my way down her long, slender neck, enjoying the hiss when I bit gently on her pulse point, soothing the sting with my tongue. She tipped her head to allow me better access and I felt her hands slide up my sides, grazing the outside of my breasts. I flinched as a tremor of desire shot through me and I was at the edge of losing my mind. I knew I had to stop. I didn't want to and I could tell by her smoldering look in her eyes that she didn't like the idea any more than I did. I almost caved again at the sight of her with those kiss swollen lips and pink marks along her neck that showed the world I was there.

Between heavy breaths I closed my eyes and whispered, "Lauren, I-"

"I know, Bo," she heaved between gasps for air, "I know." She placed tender kiss on my cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I can't wait to see you again."

She left me there. I watched her walk away. She probably had the same fear I did, that if I walked her to her car, we wouldn't be able to fight it again. She did turn around and flash a brilliant smile, she was practically glowing. That's how I felt inside, too.

"It's all I'll think about," I said into the night as her silhouette disappeared into the dark. That was the truth.

**XXX**

I was surprised that I had the strength to stand up and walk away from Bo. When I looked in her eyes, I could see the overwhelming desire oozing through her pupils. I was the one who kissed her; I was the one who started the slow burn between us that became a rolling inferno in the matter of seconds. I had never kissed anyone like that nor ever been kissed like that. I could still feel my heart pounding as I stepped closer to my car.

As I opened the car door, I quickly regretted not asking her to walk me. I knew it would have led to much more than a gentle goodbye and promises of excitement for the next date. It would have led to steaming up the windows, hurried driving to the closest apartment and a night long exploration of each other's bodies. I sighed hard as I started the car, her body. I could only imagine what her skin felt like, bare and mine to touch.

I looked up in the rear view mirror, my fingers running over the small red marks Bo had left on me. I smiled wide as I blushed. She had done her best to claim me, but the marks would be gone by morning. Driving home, I thought about Bo. How was it this woman had captured my soul and heart in such a short time, filling me with such a primal need I had never experienced before? I wanted her, I craved her, but more than just a quick fling in the bathroom or a one night stand. There was something about Bo that was drawing me in deep and pushing me to a place I had long forgotten. The words she spoke to me, about being so beautiful, I had never heard before in that tone, that intensity and so full of what I could only imagine was love.

The rest of the drive home, my thoughts were filled of Bo. How her lips felt against mine and how I wanted her in my arms all the time. I could not wipe the smile off my face as I pulled into my driveway, opened my front door and sat down on my bed. I held my phone trying to craft something, anything to text Bo. I groaned and set the phone down when I couldn't come up with anything. I moved around my bedroom, pulling down suitcases and small bags to start packing for my conference.

The Denver conference was something I had been looking forward to all year. The conference was a biomedical technology conference. The reason I was going was to view the new artificial limb prototypes that were being released to a select few hospitals for trial runs. I wanted to be able to bring some of the new technology back to my hospital so I could continue helping children and veterans. I had been excited the moment I had received the invitation, but now, there was Bo. She was my new excitement in life.

I packed quickly, forgoing my normal detailed manners in packing. I tossed random casual clothes and suits in suitcases. I could not focus as I sorted through files and other paperwork I had pulled aside to bring with me. My thoughts constantly drifted from the task at hand to a brunette's charming smile. I jammed papers into my briefcase and set it aside, reaching for my phone to just call her, text her or anything. As I started to draft a message, Bo sent me one.

_I can't stop thinking about you. Is there a diagnosis for this? Doctor? _

I smiled and could feel the blush warm up my face and body. I typed quickly.

_There is but I would love to diagnose you in person. Lunch, tomorrow_?

The response came almost as quick as I sent the message.

_The diner across the street from the courthouse. I take my lunch at 1. I will be there, waiting for my exam._

I couldn't speak, her simple words had my heart pounding. I set the phone down, poured myself a small glass of Jameson and went to bed hoping the whiskey would settle my mind and my heart.

I woke up early the next morning. I felt different. I felt lighter, happier and eager to get through my work. It was only Wednesday and I had Thursday night to look forward to. All of it involved a whirlwind with brown eyes and brown hair. I worked quickly to get to lunch on time. I even surprised my intern when I allowed her to take lead on some of the minor patients that just needed their usual rounds. I was a few minutes late leaving the hospital. I did not realize I had left my white coat on until I walked into the small diner.

I immediately spotted Bo in the back of the diner, looking out the window. She was playing with her red plastic cup of water, a slight frown was on her face. I was almost fifteen minutes late. For some reason seeing Bo sad made my heart heavy. I bypassed the older woman who was about to approach me and tell me find a spot anywhere. Bo was wearing a cream colored dress blouse that looked far more conservative for her normal wear. It still hugged perfectly to places I longed to expose. The top three buttons were undone, giving just a hint of what could be. I saw her dark blue suit jacket draped over the back of the booth, envying it immediately for being one thing that held close against her. I smiled to myself, when did I become so jealous of clothes?

I slid into the booth quietly. So quietly that Bo did not notice. I peeled my coat off and as a last thought left my white coat on. I kept my voice soft as I spoke, "Ms. Dennis? I am ready for your examination now."

Bo jumped slightly and looked at me, her frown quickly replaced by a wide grin as her eyes roamed over the white coat. She suddenly reached out towards my coat, her fingers brushing across the Dr. Lauren Lewis stitched in navy blue across my chest. She pulled her hand back when I looked down at her motions. I grabbed her hand before it was lost to me across the table, I held it in mine. "I'm late."

Bo took a deep breath, "You are, but you are here now." She smiled and squeezed my hand in hers. "I only have about forty five minutes left for lunch. Today is day one of my newest case, the trial starts at two thirty."

I pulled my hand from hers and pulled out the menus. "Then we should order." I glanced over the menu, "I will make it up to you tomorrow night, Bo. Dinner and dessert will be on me." I peered over the top of the menu just in time to catch her blushing. The dimple snuck out as she tried to hold back the smile by biting her bottom lip.

"I will hold you too it, Doctor."

The older woman came by and took our order. As soon as we were alone again, Bo leaned forward in her seat. "So, Dr. Lewis, I have a small confession to make."

I raised my eyebrow in a silent prodding of her to continue. "Call it my lawyer nature to always know every aspect of a person, but I had no idea you were as amazing as you are."

I smirked lightly. "Is it really that apparent? Or is it just the doctor's coat?"

Bo looked me up and down again, slower and full of a not so hidden desire. I could see in her face that she would one day ask me to wear it in the bedroom, when we got to that point. Which I knew would be sure to come after dinner tomorrow. I was no longer willing to wait to feel her bare skin and see what noises I could pull from her as I ran my fingers over that skin.

"The doctor's coat is something, that is for sure, but I googled you at work this morning. I had no idea you were a hero."

I clenched my jaw as it began to sink in where this conversation was headed. I turned to look out the window, "You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet, Bo."

She reached for my hand. "Your time in Afghanistan. You were a hero. How long were you over there working with the Doctors without Borders?"

I clenched my jaw tighter, closing my eyes. I wanted to pull my hand back from Bo. "Just one year. I was attached to a UN unit that also worked with the Canadian and U.S. Army. Helping them develop in field procedures to immediate amputations of soldiers and civilians." I paused and slowly pulled my hand from hers, busying it with unfolding my silverware. "Bo, this is not something I like to talk about."

Bo kept her smile, "But the articles I read about you, it was all over the world news. You saved children and soldiers that day."

I looked in her in the eyes, harder than I wanted by the way her smile dropped. "You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet."

Our food arrived and I was about to change the subject to diffuse the rising irritation of this conversation and how much the media had altered the truth about that day. Bo beat me to the chase. "Then tell me what happened that day, you are a hero. I admire you immensely for what they said you did that day."

She pulled her salad closer, "You received the civilian equivalent of the medal of honor, from both countries and even the UN heralded you as a humanitarian hero."

I took a deep breath and set down my fork, pushing my plate of grilled chicken and rice away. I was no longer hungry and no longer interested in this conversation. I looked at Bo. "What I did that day was stupid. Lives were lost and I could not save as many as I tried to. I made a stupid mistake. I made a stupid choice and took good people with me. Soldiers were hurt and died, children were harmed." I paused as flashes of that day came rushing back, I stood up quickly, scaring Bo a bit.

I grabbed my coat and dug out a handful of bills, throwing them on the table. "I would appreciate it that you did not dig into my life, Bo." I angrily pulled on my coat. "You do not know me in the slightest to deserve knowing everything." I paused trying to keep my voice even as I saw the pain and embarrassment flood across the brunette's face. "I'm sorry I have to go back to work."

I walked away from her before anything else was said. I heard her call after me softly. Out of my peripheral, I saw her get out of the booth and come after me. I held up my hand to her and over my shoulder, "Please, just let me go." I didn't look back as I pushed through the diner's doors with anger.

I walked back to the hospital quickly, admonishing myself for falling so fast into spiral of what I could only believe now was lust for a woman that I barely knew. It wasn't that she wanted to know more about me that bothered me to infuriation, it was the fact that she didn't ask me face to face. She googled me, and took the words of PR driven fools as truths.

When I returned to the hospital I drove myself head first into work, trying to chase away the sinking feeling that was creeping in. That I had moved too fast, I had taken another stupid chance on a random woman I lusted after. I needed to take time away from Bo. I paused mid chart as I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out. There was a missed call from Bo, a voicemail and a handful of apology texts. My heart skipped a little and hurt as I read her name. I chose not to look at any of them, my emotions were confused now.

I sent Bo a quick text, letting her know that I would be cancelling dinner tomorrow, that my flight was moved up to tomorrow morning. I hit send, and then looked at my intern, "Call the airline for me, and see if I can get a flight to Denver in the morning or as soon as possible."

I would do what I always did when I needed to clear my mind and my heart. Work.

**XXX**

**Have you figured out which one of us is writing which POV yet and do you like our little experiment so far?**

**Reviews, we lurve them! Always enjoy hearing what you think of our stories ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy New Year everyone! Let's get 2014 started right away. We're gonna go out on a limb & say you all like our story. 100+ reviews in 4 chapters, we guess our little experiment is a hit. We hope you will continue to follow this little BoLo journey as the girls work through a few things, I mean it's Doccubus so..., but we promise you'll love the ending!**_

**Chapter 5**

I stood there in the middle of the diner in stunned silence as she disappeared from sight. The cold look in her eyes and the venom in her words cut me deep, deeper than I cared to admit. As a lawyer, I was used to heated conversations, but I was in no way expecting the wrath she bestowed upon me, especially for something as innocent as taking an interest in her. I didn't know how long I was frozen in place, my mind blank and my body numb from the sudden shift that occurred just moments earlier, but I was brought back to reality when someone ran into my shoulder on their way out the door.

"Pardon me, miss," a deep voice offered apologetically as they passed by.

I tried to shake the fog from my mind, not bothering to look at, or acknowledge whoever just bumped me. I walked back to the table and threw down some money next to the bills Lauren left. I glanced at the spot she had occupied minutes ago and picked up my suit jacket. I was no longer hungry. I checked my watch, I had only thirty minutes to collect myself and begin my new trial. I took a deep breath and walked out. The events replayed in my head as I took my time getting back to the courthouse. The more I thought about it, the more angry I became over her behavior. She accused me of digging into her life. Facts that can be found on public record are not digging. I could do some digging, but I didn't. I won't. That was never my intention. I was falling for her quickly, feeling things that I had long since forgotten I could feel. One statement in particular kept ringing in my head, _"You do not know me in the slightest to deserve knowing everything." _Isn't that the purpose of getting to know one another? I thought that was what we were doing. Otherwise, I would have long since slept with her and left. That was my usual pattern, keeping people at arms length and not letting them in. I never even let Vince in, not really, and we were dating for months. I was still spinning over how this warm, attentive woman turned into a vicious attack dog in the blink of an eye. What bothered me the most, what I tried not to admit, was that from the moment I first laid eyes on her in the café, she had awakened something inside me. Something I had given up believing I could ever have and now I feel my temper rising at her ripping it away like a spoiled child that didn't want to share her toys. My body tensed and I clenched my jaw as I picked up my pace to the courthouse.

I arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. Allie was sitting on the concrete wall waiting for me, as always. She hopped off and trotted over to me, stopping a few feet away. I continued to walk right passed her, saying nothing as I heard the rapid clicking of her heels to catch up to me.

"Hold on there Bo, what's wrong?"

I could hear the worry in her voice, but now was not the time. "Nothing. I'm fine." My tone was more harsh than I intended, but Lauren Lewis had gotten under my skin in the worst way and I was not one to hide my emotions.

"Umm, I don't think so. I know you better than that, Bo." She moved in front of me, blocking my path into the building and I let out a frustrated groan. She was not going to let this go. "Usually you are still in your love bubble after seeing or talking to this woman and right now you look like someone pissed in your cheerios."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed hard, feeling my irritation build. "Can we talk about this later? I have to get ready to deliver opening arguments."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, but I am not letting you off the hook."

"Fine." I feel relieved to move on from the topic of my lunch disaster, if only for a few hours. "Oh, and Allie?"

"Yes?" She spun back around.

"Please book me a flight to Denver either late Friday or first thing Saturday."

"Sure thing, but now you definitely owe me an explanation. When we are finished here, I'll let you buy me a drink and tell me all about this new woman you fancy so much."

Her tone was playful, but I saw the questions in her eyes mixed with concern that this new person in my life had affected me so much in such a short time. The look of determination assured me that she meant what she said. I let out a soft chuckle. Allie was relentless, much like myself. She never let me hide inside myself. It's something I found both comforting and infuriating about her. We entered the courtroom, stopping just inside the door. She handed me my briefcase and slapped me on the back.

"Go get'em tiger," she whispered.

It had become our pre-trial ritual. We were dating when I had my very first trial. She came to my first opening argument and did that very thing, embarrassed the hell out of me since she wasn't as discreet about it as she is now. It was a joke that day, but after I won, we decided it was good luck and we have done it before every opening argument ever since. Silly? Maybe, but many successful people are superstitious and I figure I will take anything I can get. Being good at your job is important, but a little luck never hurts either. I took a deep breath, clearing my mind and focusing on my case as the bailiff entered the room.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Alan Hawkins."

I would have to deal with my emotions regarding Lauren later. Right now, I had a case to win.

**XXX**

"Whoa, she did that? Is she bipolar," Allie laughed over the ocean of voices struggling to be heard in the bar as she slammed down another shot.

"No," I huffed incredulously. At least I didn't think she was, but like Lauren said, I didn't know her well enough to know the answers to things like that. Problem was, I wanted to know her that well. I wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm just kidding, Bo. Sounds like some serious survivor's guilt or something, unless there is more to the story."

I shrugged. She had a point. I sniffed the shot of Patron and curled my lip. I never drank tequila, but Allie talked me into trying a few since it's her new favorite. The woman always had a new "favorite" thing, where as I was a creature of habit and kept to "old reliable." I liked what I liked and I never wavered. She was watching me with curious eyes as I choked down the strong, clear liquor. "Smooth," I coughed. She chuckled at me.

Allie leaned back against the bar with a beer in her hand. "I feel that I should point out that you pretty much did what you asked me not to do."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confused as to where she was going with her remark. "A google search is not the same as digging into her private life or following her around." I picked up the next shot, but set it down off to the side, opting for the glass of water instead. I really didn't need to be hung over in court tomorrow morning.

"Maybe not, but you did sort of go behind her back. For whatever reason, she is upset about it. I'm not saying she had the right to bite your head off about it. If I know you, and I think I do, then you probably came on really strong with your shiny, new piece of information, too."

She smirked and I looked away. She already knew the answer and I felt a twinge of embarrassment. I can be a bit overly enthusiastic when I am excited about something. It wouldn't be the first time I had put someone off that way, but that still didn't feel right to me. Neither of those reasons fit the bill, in my mind, for her sudden outburst and it was gnawing in the back of my mind. I just couldn't let go of my own anger and hurt feelings as I felt myself going on the defensive once again. Saturday I would be in Denver and I expected to get some kind of answers. Allie pushed my shot towards me. I cringed and waved it off. Then as a last thought, I motioned to the bartender and ordered a Jameson on the rocks.

**XXX**

I was up not so bright, but oh so early to catch my flight to Denver. The thought crossed my mind that Allie booked the worst possible flight on purpose, but I knew better. It was short notice and I wouldn't be out of court in time to catch the more desirable flights. So, here I am with just a small carry on, a tall coffee and some notes about the case that I brought to keep my mind occupied. I had not slept well the last few nights with thoughts of what could be with a certain blonde doctor. I also didn't expect to get any shut eye on the flight. I had warring emotions about what to do and say when I found her. I decided to play it by ear based on her reaction to me. In the back of my mind I had the romantic picture of her running into my arms, crying about what a fool she had been, but I knew better. It was a nice idea, but it wouldn't be reality. Lauren was hiding something, or holding onto something. One or the other. Whatever the reason, it had caused her to get sassy in a hurry as she stormed out of the diner. The entire flight and cab ride to the hotel, I tried to focus on anything else, but my mind was locked on the woman who had captured my full attention and warmed my heart at first sight. It scared me, these feelings I had for her, and as I stared out the window watching the city pass in a blur, I realized that my hands were squeezed so tight it was painful. I shook them out and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The doctor held some kind of power over me and I was certain she felt it too. It only served to make me more angry that she had pushed me away so easily.

I haven't gotten a call or a text from her since she cancelled our dinner for Thursday. I could see right through her excuse, not that she might care and as I walked into the hotel lobby around lunch time, I felt an ache in my chest at the idea that maybe she really didn't care. It stopped me in my dead in my tracks as I felt my stomach tighten. Once the wave of anguish had passed, I felt my anger rise once again that she was able to penetrate the cracks in my walls and affect me so intimately, so deeply. I took a moment to steel my resolve as I approached the check-in desk. I let my eyes roam the modern décor of the Hilton lobby, noticing a mass exodus from one of the ballroom hallways nearby. The man handed me a key and I was about to head to my room when I spotted her in the corner. She was engrossed in conversation with a man and a woman. Her hands moved feverishly, so I knew it was about one of her work projects. She was wearing a black pant suit with a light pink blouse. Her blonde hair was down with slight waves that framed her face perfectly. She was the very definition of beauty. They walked towards me, I couldn't help but admire her grace as she moved. She had yet to notice me, so I ducked behind the column, my heart pounding in my chest as she neared. I wanted to run to her, wrap her up in my arms and kiss her hard, washing away the memories of our fight. I also wanted to go nose to nose, challenge her and dare her to talk to me like that again. It had been a long time since I was spoken to like that. I have long since learned to curb my temper, but the arrogance in her tone that day still rubs me the wrong way. Knowing how serious she was about her work, causing an uncomfortable moment for her in front of a colleague would not be the best way to start. I make the quick decision to wait until this evening when she was alone. Once the coast was clear, I asked the desk man about the seminar locations and the time it would be over. I had a few hours to spare, so I went to my room. The bright white Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom caught my eye on the way in. The idea of a hot bath and with luck, a light nap, would put me in a better state of mind to deal with whatever awaits me when I confront the enigma that has become Dr. Lauren Lewis.

**XXX**

I found a seat at the bar near the lobby. I enjoyed a calming drink as I waited for the conference to let out for the day. The attendees filtered out in a hurry and I scanned the crowd quickly, not wanting to miss my chance. I saw her break away from the group and head toward the elevator. She was so involved in reading whatever was in her hands, that she didn't even notice me. I slipped in behind the others as we entered the small space and one by one they exited. My nerves were beginning to get the best of me thinking that we would be the only two left inside. I shifted my weight from side to side and watched her intently. She only ever looked up from her reading material to push the button and check the floor. As we reached the fifteenth floor, she walked out. I paused a moment before exiting, placing some distance between us. She went to the left, walking down the hall oblivious to anything and everything. I stepped through the doors just before they closed. I stood in the hall and wondered what she was reading. I smiled lightly at how passionate she was about science and medicine. I had the feeling from our earlier encounters that she would be equally passionate in other things. My mind suddenly flashed to how passionately she said, in not so certain terms, to stay the hell out of her life. I moved quickly, walking with purpose as I headed straight for her. She slipped her room key from her pocket and finally pulled her head out of the book as she looked up at me. I stopped immediately when I saw her eyes. She was not expecting to see me here. Those soft brown eyes held a mixture of shock, happiness and something else I couldn't quite place. For a moment she appeared happy to see me and I felt my stomach flutter before I noticed her stiffen up and those soft browns grew cold. I steeled my jaw and braced for a fight as I finished closing the distance, stopping three feet away so that I could get a good look into her soul. I was good at reading people, it was part of my job. I may have fallen victim to her act before, but now I was ready and I wanted to see the real Lauren Lewis.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Her words had bite, not at all like the woman who a few days ago walked arm in arm with me to dinner and couldn't wait to see me again.

"I had to talk to you and you weren't answering your phone." I bit back, letting her know I was angry that she blew me off and that I would not accept being treated like that.

"So what, now you are just going to follow me around? How long have you been here?" She swallowed hard and tipped her chin up defiantly. Her accusing tone and smug attitude infuriated me, causing me to retaliate harder.

"No," I spit back. "I'm not following you, Lauren. I just got here at lunchtime." I shake my head and huff in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes. Normally, it was a small gesture that I found endearing, but this time it was just plain annoying. "You couldn't wait until Monday?"

Apparently my presence here was a problem. I really thought that she would be happy that I came after her. My lips pursed and my hands fidgeted as she was really rubbing me the wrong way, staring at me like I was the one being an ass. "No, I couldn't. Maybe if you had the guts to talk to me one of the many times that I tried to reach you instead of running off like a coward, I would have had the opportunity to say my piece and I could have stayed home this weekend instead of torturing myself with what apparently will be ice queen the sequel." She really had me on edge now, the words falling out faster and sharper than I could even comprehend them.

She spoke louder, using her authoritative tone, "I don't have to sit here and listen to this, Bo. I-"

I interrupted her. I was not going to listen to her excuses. I came all this way to speak my mind and that's what I was going to do, like it or not. "Oh, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you," I said sarcastically. "Do you think you had the right to publically embarrass me at lunch? I didn't have to sit there and take that. I shouldn't have had to deal with you blowing me off. Am I wrong, because I really thought we had a connection, Lauren?"

She shook her head. I couldn't believe that she was denying it. Does she think I'm an idiot?

"Then what?" I threw my hands up, exasperated. "It couldn't have just been that I looked you up online. Anyone could have known that information. I am sorry that I pushed so hard, that was out of line, but I won't apologize for being so head over heels crazy for you that I wanted to know more about you."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it. You should go." Her eyes flickered. It was only for a second, but I noticed. I could tell I was getting under her skin and it only drove me harder. I wanted to push her. I wanted answers.

"What, that's it? I should go? Did you not feel what I felt, because it seemed pretty mutual to me?"

She was quiet. I could see her fashion herself into a practiced mask. It must be hard to live in that. How was it that she was so carefree with me before and now it's as if I was a patient in her office? It was sad actually and I realized that the fighting was what she was used to. It's where she's comfortable. She fought it everyday. I didn't want to fight with her, I wanted to fight for her. What I needed to do was find the cracks in her walls, just as she did mine.

I wanted to stay mad at her. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I wanted to break down her walls, not help her build them up. I moved in closer and dropped my voice, speaking in a soothing tone, hoping to convey how much I cared and wanted to be a part of her life. "You have to let good things into your life Lauren. You can't keep hiding in those dark times. Let good things in, let me in."

"It's complicated."

I was not deterred by her flat response and cold demeanor. I pressed on, determined to make my case. "Being happy is never complicated, but it may not be easy." I reached out to her, taking her fingers in mine gently. I saw her take a labored breath as she looked down at our hands. She was obviously debating something as I cupped her jaw with my other hand and smiled softly. Her eyes and posture softened slightly, pressing into my hand. "Answer me one question, did you or did you not feel your breath catch when we touched?" I stepped into her personal space. "Did you feel your heart beat quicken when we kissed?" I brushed my lips lightly across hers, feeling her tremble at my touch. "Did you feel like there was no air when you were in my arms, but you could careless if you took one more ever breath ever again? That's what I feel when I'm with you Lauren."

I pressed our lips together in a slow, but passionate kiss. She didn't immediately respond and I worried that I had read her wrong, but when she melted into me, her heart pounding against my chest, gliding her tongue over my top lip, I had my answer. I tugged on her bottom lip, pulling a moan from her. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. I felt her body tense and she abruptly pulled away. I was confused and angry and breathless when she looked at me with a blank expression and kiss swollen lips. She didn't say a word. I felt the passion. It was there, really there. Why was she fighting so hard against this?

She pulled her eyes from mine and whispered, "You should go."

I felt my heartbreak, at least I think that's what it was. I've never experienced it before. Like a punch in the gut, I felt the need to double over and cry out. I wanted to yell at her, tell her she's fool, that she will regret pushing me away, but something in her eyes told me she already knew. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. I fought back my tears and frustration with the woman before me. What had seemed like such a promising future had come crashing down in yet another harsh reality. I was not meant for happiness. I should just go back to work. At least I had Allie. I stepped away from Lauren, clearing my throat and running my hand down my shirt to smooth it out.

"I feel sorry for you Lauren. I hope you find happiness one day, I really do. I'm just sorry it's not with me. Have a nice life. I head home tomorrow morning if you change your mind and want to talk." I felt defeated. I expected, almost looked forward to a confrontation with her. I didn't expect her to be so detached and I certainly didn't think it would end like this. I pushed the call button. I didn't look at her, but I could see her still standing there out of the corner of my eye. She didn't stop me as I got into the elevator. I had held out hope that she would call out to stop, or run and grab the door just before it closed, but instead there was nothing. As the elevator carried me down to my room, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks, feeling myself fill with sorrow and disgust that the best thing that ever happened to me just let me go without a fight.

**XXX**

My hands shook, even as I gripped onto the medical journals in my hands. I couldn't move as Bo walked away from me into the elevator. It took me a minute to break my eyes away from the elevator doors. I numbly walked into the room and set the journals down on the side table. I walked to my bag, pulling out my phone. I finally listened to the voice mail Bo left me and read the handful of texts I had ignored for the last couple days. Her voice and the sadness in it. I took a deep breath and clenched the phone in my hand. The audacity she had to chase me to Denver and confront me, had made me angry in the moment, but as I watched the emotions pass in her eyes, I was frozen. Never in my life did anyone chase me like Bo did. Push through the walls I put up and melt the cold demeanor I surrounded myself in. She fought for me, she would fight for me.

Her words replayed in my head, _"Did you feel your heart beat quicken when we kissed? Did you feel like there was no air when you were in my arms but you could careless if you took one more breath ever again? That's what I feel when I'm with you Lauren."_ I felt all of it and more. Every time I kissed Bo I felt my life becoming a little more complete, a little more passionate, a little more worth living.

I ran my hands over my face, fighting tears. Bo had gotten into my head and my heart faster than anyone else. The fear of how fast I let her in was dictating my actions. I should have chased after her as she walked away. I should have stopped the elevator. I should have kept kissing her, held her in my arms until I found the strength to find the words to say to her. Instead I let her go, I pushed her away. All because of a past I created for myself and the need for control over it. I stood in the middle of the room, choking back sobs for what felt like hours. I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room to the elevator and aggressively punched at the call button. I groaned when it took too long and ran to the stairwell. I ran down the stairs, all fifteen flights until I made it to the lobby.

The lobby was still swarming with doctors, nurses and vendors. I had to wave a few off as I rushed to the concierge desk. Slightly out of breath, I smiled at the young man behind the counter, "Hi, I am looking for a colleague of mine. She left her phone at one of the seminars. I need to get it back to her. I simply forgot what her room number was." I smiled wide and threw on all the charms I had.

The young man blushed, smiling. "Um, I normally can't give out room numbers."

I smiled wider, leaning a little further over the counter. "I am a doctor, you can trust me." I pulled out my hospital ID. The young man looked at it and back at me, staring lightly as he swallowed hard and turned to the desk computer, "What's your colleagues name?"

"Bo Dennis."

A few clicks and taps on the keyboard, the young man scribbled on a notepad. He slid the note to me and smiled, "Here you are, Doctor."

I took the piece of paper, thanking him quickly and moving away from the desk before he asked me out for a drink. I walked back to the elevators, Bo Dennis room 4361. I glanced at my watch, it had only been an hour since she caught me by surprise. I stepped into the elevator car, preparing myself. Bo would still be angry, I would have to go toe to toe to her, fight with her, but I would be fighting for her. As I stared at the ceiling of the elevator, ignoring the idle conversation of the two doctors in the car with me. I took a deep, steady breath. I would start by telling her the truth about Afghanistan. I had never told anyone anything about that day, leaving it for the media to twist and eventually drop after the next big celebrity did something newsworthy. Bo would be the first. The first to know that day, to know why it hurts me so to this day, to know why I hide so deeply within myself. Bo would be the first to have me, the real me.

The elevator seemed to take its sweet time getting to the fourth floor. When the doors slid open I sprang out, looking for her room. It took me a minute to navigate the confusing signs and I had to turn back once or twice. I was about to go back to the elevator and call for help, when I heard her voice. She was talking to someone as I let her voice carry me to her. I came around the corner and paused. Bo was pulling out her suitcases and setting them by the door. I went to take a step forward when something about her conversation held me back. I leaned against the wall and listened.

"I know I just got here, but there is nothing to be here for, Allie. I already got the next flight out of Denver. I should be home by late evening." Bo dropped her bag and turned slightly to look down the hall. Her face was puffy and red, she had been crying. Crying a lot. I clutched at my stomach, knowing I was the cause of this beautiful, courageous woman's tears. I would tell her about Afghanistan then apologize and try my best to ask for her forgiveness. A second chance at something and someone. Someone I knew was the best thing to ever happen to me. I bit my lip and went to move to Bo when her words paused my steps again.

"And when I get home, I want you at my apartment wearing nothing but a smile and a bottle of patron. I have missed you Allie."

I watched as she smiled a little biting her bottom lip like she did right after kissing me. My heart tumbled into my stomach, my jealousy mixing with a small amount of anger. I also suddenly felt like I was a conquest challenge for this woman if it was so easy for her to go from me to another in the matter of minutes. I pushed off the wall, even more determined. As I stepped out, I called out her name, "Bo."

Bo swung around and her eyes met mine in an instant. I watched as she swallowed hard and her face went pale. She held my eyes as I closed the distance between us.

"Allie, I will call you when I land."

Bo pulled the phone from her ear. I could hear the woman's voice on the other line, saying something highly inappropriate about exactly how she would be picking Bo up. Bo went to say something, I shook my head and started, "That day in Afghanistan, I tried to be god. I played god and failed. I was a very young, brand new doctor that thought I could save everyone. I was with a small group of doctors working with a unit of UN, Canadian and U.S. Soldiers. Going village to village and checking on children and villagers that had been victims of IED's and needed to be fitted for prosthetic." I paused for a moment, slowly feeling the day creep back as if it was yesterday. "One of the Canadian boys got a call that a village close by had just come under attack by insurgents. They were ordered to pull us to the rear for safekeeping. I resisted. We were only a few minutes away and I thought I had the proper training to help." I swallowed hard. "I was wrong, very wrong. I convinced the soldiers and two other doctors that we could go into that village and help." I clenched my jaw as I felt tears come. "We weren't trained for combat medicine. We weren't properly equipped. I led them all into an ambush. The insurgents were waiting for a response and they got it. I got three good soldiers killed as they tried to protect us during the gunfire." I looked in Bo's eyes, eyes that were glassy and rimming with tears. "Yes, the media was right. I saved lives, lives that I put into danger. Children were caught in the crossfire, innocent people...there was so much blood. The media overlooked all of that, that I led everyone into a death trap." I shut my eyes tight as all of the sensory memories of that day hit me hard. The smells of blood, gunpowder mixed with the sounds of men yelling, children screaming. I whispered hard, "I was so stupid..."

I felt Bo move closer to me. "Lauren...I'm sorry..." I felt her hand come to my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was trying to smile and hold back tears. I glanced at her hand on my arm. "I tried fighting for months to get the true story out, but the media soon forgot about me. I left Doctors without borders shortly after and hid as best as I could behind my work. Ireland was the beginning of making amends and everyday after." I let out a breath, smiling weakly. "There was no reason anymore to care about anything else, until you..." I stopped, "I'm sorry for being horrible, I have never told anyone about that painful day."

I covered her hand with mine. "You scare me Bo." I was shaking slightly as my walls came apart for this woman. I wanted to fight for Bo, but she scared me as she pulled feelings I had never felt before from my heart and soul.

I watched as she furrowed her brow, about to ask why, when her phone beeped. We both looked at it. It was from the Allie she was just on the phone with. I caught a quick glance at the text, picking up on key words and then the picture that soon followed. Bo blushed as she tried to turn her phone off, but it was too late. The picture of a beautiful woman half clothed looking seductive, telling Bo she was waiting. It was enough for me. Jealousy and anger flooded through my body, I reacted. I kept focus on the deep brown eyes that I could not shake from my dreams. My hands went to the sides of her face. I pulled her to me as I crashed my mouth against hers. Kissing her with a passion that was only matched by my jealousy and anger. This could be the last time I kissed this woman and I needed her to feel it as much I did. I felt her hands grip onto my upper arm as she moaned against my mouth. I broke away as I felt her nails dig through the thin fabric of my shirt. I held onto her face gently as I licked my lips, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips. "I feel all of it Bo. The breathlessness, my heart pounding so hard it dares to break free from my chest. All because of you, but I will not be a conquest to add to your bedpost." I stepped back, ending all physical contact with the brunette. I turned to walk to the elevator, when I heard her.

"Lauren, it's not what you think it is."

Bo held out the phone. I could see in her face the struggle of being caught and the fact she had done it to herself. I stopped, half turned and looked at her as I folded my arms. I was exhausted from the emotions I just poured out of my body. "Actions speak louder than words Bo." I stared into her eyes, my voice soft as I spoke, "I will be home Monday. Figure out what you need to." I dropped my hands and walked to the elevator, hearing Bo's phone ring again. I closed my eyes, it felt like the phone was mocking me in that moment.

As I stepped into the elevator, I heard her call out to me. The pain in her voice begged me to stop, to run back to her. Something struck me deep inside as the closing doors brought me silence from her cries. Bo was right, this was not going to be easy.

**XXX**

**Keep the reviews coming please! We lurve your feedback, it inspires Sydney to take less naps & write more ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_We did our best not to keep you all hanging on too long. All the reviews helped and Syd is up and writing like a crazy woman, so_ _kudos to you all! We cannot thank you all enough for the great support for our little story and we hope you enjoy the new update :D_**

**Chapter 6**

I leaned back against the wall of the elevator, allowing it to support my weight before my legs gave out. Laughing quietly through the tears, clutching at my chest, my heart was still pounding. I knew the awkward laughing coming from nowhere was just a reaction to the emotional release mixed with the adrenaline dumping out of my system.

The ball was back in Bo's court. I had an idea that the woman who was sending X-rated messages was Bo's way of dealing with the cold hurt I had dealt her. Maybe that's why I had to leave it open to her, to figure out what she needed to. We were both horribly wrong in our behaviors over the last couple days, lashing out, fighting, tempers revealing themselves. I had been a cold and cutting monster when she got perilously too close to a part of me I kept hidden. It didn't help that in a roundabout way Bo made me feel like a possible notch on the bedpost.

I walked into my room, falling into the chair by the window. Setting my phone next to me, I was surprised to find it void of text messages or missed phone calls from the incorrigible brunette. I leaned against my hand as it sat on the arm rest. I had many suitors in my life. Men, women, all at one point had tried to do what Bo did in a matter of days, minutes. I sat there, forcing myself into a silent promise. I would give Bo a week, if she came to me, I would fight for her with all I had. IF she could prove to me that what I saw in her eyes as I walked into the elevator was what I thought and knew it was. I would fight because I knew in the moment I kissed her in jealous anger that I was falling in love with her. I paused my thoughts, no, I was not falling, I was already beyond hopelessly in love with her. More in love with her than I could ever imagine being in love with someone and it scared me more than any day in Afghanistan could.

The last day of the conference I could not focus much on anything, just Bo and if I had done the right thing leaving the ball in her court. Then quick flashes of the text message would play devil's advocate. I went through the remaining seminars with less zeal and excitement as I had on day one. I did manage to get the hospital a large research grant and a promise in writing from a handful of the prosthetic vendors. In the coming months I would be receiving and testing new prosthetics for all ages. I was excited after I had the few contracts in my hand. For some reason I went and pulled out my phone to text Bo, a wide smile on my face that faded. I tapped my phone against my open palm as I retreated to my room to start packing. My mind immediately going to Bo in a time of excitement and nerdy victory, told me that she was it.

My phone beeped in my hand, looking down I saw Bo's name in bold white letters against the black background of my mundane wallpaper. One swipe of my finger I opened the message.

_I will make this right, Lauren. I promise._

I smiled lightly at the words. Actions spoke louder than words, but in this moment, a simple handful of letters spoke volumes. I also had a sudden twinge of regret. If I had just kept my head about my past, everything would be different. I arrived home late Sunday night, falling asleep as soon as possible, forgoing unpacking my bags. I had to be at the hospital first thing in the morning to return to my normal shift and also meet with the hospital administrators.

The meeting went well. The administrative staff was beyond happy that I had gotten three contracts. They went so far as to make me head of the new research program for prosthetic work. I would be leaving most of my normal shift work to the rest of the doctors. Only keeping a few select patients I was attached to. I was also able to pull my intern into the program and start building a patient list. I was so excited that I even agreed to going to lunch with a few of the administrators who wanted to continue picking my brain and finding out more about the elusive Dr. Lauren Lewis who had somehow escaped their eyes and ear for so long. I knew I had jumped to the short list of hospital politics and public relations, but I didn't care. I was finally achieving my goal of helping others and getting closer to making amends for my past mistakes.

It was a bright sunny afternoon as I walked and chatted with one of the administrators about the work I did in Ireland, when my eyes caught that we were walking past the court building. I looked at the steps, remembering the day I waited for Bo. Watching her half walk, half run to me down the concrete steps. A bright wide smile that seemed to penetrate the sunglasses I wore that day. I felt my heart skip and I absently bit my lip, thoughts of the immediate kiss we shared. I didn't realize I had slowed my steps until I felt a hand on my elbow, gently prodding me along with the rest of the group. I sighed hard, my resolve was dwindling. One week….maybe I would give her five days before I went to her.

The next few days went fast, faster than I could believe. I was caught up in the beginnings of starting the program finding interns, doctors and nurses to pull into the program. I also had my last few regular rounds to finish up before the patients were released or moved to a different ward for further treatment. I did catch myself checking my phone more than I ever had before. My phone was always a machine of inconvenience, a way to track me down and keep a virtual leash on me. I kept it in the front pocket of my white coat, something I had never done before, waiting. Waiting for her to tell me she was ready.

Near day five of seven, close to my breaking point, I was walking through the hallways. Checking on my last patient, a lovely older woman who was in her third remission of lung cancer. I had been her doctor during this last phase of remission and grown quite attached to the lovely older woman. I was happy to see her off to one of my favorite colleagues for her follow up treatment after discharge. I walked with a smile down the halls, checking my phone for the hundredth time when I heard a soft familiar voice behind me.

"Lauren, hi."

I turned to see Betty standing in the hallway. Her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her face was pale, highlighted by her messy blonde hair and her eyes were red. She sniffled, "Long time no see?"

I walked to her quickly, immediately sensing something was wrong. "Betty? What are you doing here? Last you emailed me you were in love with Greenwich Village, never to return."

She shrugged with a halfhearted smile, "That's still true. I love that little eccentric village." She paused and I saw tears coming up. She took a shaky breath, "It's my mom." She paused as her jaw clenched, trying to fight more tears.

I moved close to Betty, my hand going to her forearm, "What's happened?"

Betty sniffled, "Mom is sick. She collapsed the other night. They say it was a stroke, or something. I came here as soon as I could. Just got here an hour ago actually." She smiled as she patted my hand, "And of course here you are. The good doctor, working and saving lives."

I smiled at her, "What room is your mom in? I can check on her and tell you what I can."

Betty nodded, "Room 617. I had to leave her and my dad for a few, trying to find a hotel to stay in close by. I know my Dad won't be leaving her side anytime soon."

I shook my head. "You can stay with me. I am less than a five minute walk to the hospital. Your father too, until we figure it out." I looked at Betty with a soft genuine look. I had no romantic feelings for her in any way. I knew she didn't either, since she was the one who suggested we go our own way. But Betty was always a good friend and my weakness was that I could not let anyone I cared about be left without help when I could easily provide it for them. "Give me a minute and we can go back to your mom's room."

Suddenly Betty reached out and grabbed me in a strong hug. Sobbing, "Thank you Lauren." I held her, as she let out the tears she had been fighting from the moment I saw her.

By the time I left the hospital in the late evening, I had Betty's mom seen by all of the best doctors in the hospital. They were able to pinpoint that she did have a minor stroke and had already begun the fastest path to recovery. Betty's father was grateful and delicately refused staying at my house, informing me that he had worked out a deal with the night nurse to sleep in the room with his wife at night. I smiled wide at the unbreakable love this husband and wife shared. I could also see in the way he looked at her that it was the same way Bo looked at me and the same way I looked at her.

Betty was quiet for the ride home, huddled up in the passenger seat and lost in her thoughts. She had done her best to stay strong for both of her parents, but I could see she was having a hard time. In the house she stood awkwardly in the kitchen as I set up the spare bed in my home office. When I was done I stood in front of her, my hands on her upper arms, trying to get her to relax. "Everything will work out, Betty. I promise you. The other doctors and I will treat your mother as if she was our own." I rubbed her arms trying to pull a smile from her. "You have obviously been to the house before, whatever you need, take it." I moved to the kitchen table where I had set my briefcase. "I can take you to the hospital in the morning and make sure your Dad knows he is more than welcome to come over."

Betty smiled and nodded, "You are the best Doc. Always have been." She bent her head and looked at me. "One thing, I left in a hurry. Can I borrow some clothes until I get a chance to run to the store? Maybe just some pj's? I know we are the same size." She winked at me. "Even though you look a little chubbier lately."

I laughed lightly, "Yes, you can. I will grab some sweatshirts and scrubs for you. Old clothes you know I don't wear have at it. The rest, back off." I winked back at her and went to grab some of my case files out of the office.

Betty still had her head cocked at me. "Alright, two things, you look different Lauren. There's something about you. Something good different, but a little sad. Is there someone?" She squinted at me.

I stopped in my tracks, clenching my jaw. Bo. There was Bo, infiltrating my every thought and minute as I counted down to the end of day five and into day six. Tomorrow, tomorrow morning I would call her, find her at the courthouse and get the ball back. I sighed as I shoved files into the briefcase. I looked at Betty. "There is someone. Trouble wrapped in black leather?"

Betty smiled wide and walked closer to me. Her giddy smile that caught my attention so long ago covered her face. "The extremely hot brunette that gave you serious take me now eyes in the café?"

I nodded as I blushed, sitting on the edge of the couch. Betty slugged me lightly in the arm. "Well done Doctor cautious. You must tell me everything." Betty wiggled her eyebrows as she ran into the kitchen, grabbing the six pack of beer I had left in there since the week she moved away. She popped off the tops of two beers and handed me one, throwing herself onto the couch. "So, what's her name? Is she a stripper? A call girl? A member of a bike gang? I mean all that leather she was wearing that one day."

I took a long sip of beer, clutching the bottle in both of my hands. "Her name is Bo, she is a lawyer and….i think I have fallen in love with her."

Betty choked on her beer, staring at me wide eyed as I told her everything. Everything, including Afghanistan, the fight in the hotel, the first kiss, the last kiss, all of it. Because of Bo I had no reason to hide anything anymore. If I did, happiness would always be lost to me, if I hadn't already lost her.

**XXX**

The loud but soft knock on the door startled me awake. I woke up with a mild hangover headache on the couch in the living room. I was alone with empty beer bottles and a note scribbled on the empty beer case from Betty. Letting me know I had passed out and was too heavy to move so she went to bed. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to get my body to work with me as it ached from sleeping on a couch not made for such things. I glanced at the clock, it was a little after six. The loud knock came again, I groaned. At least I had woken up in time to get ready for work. I mumbled to the door, "Coming!"

I rubbed at my eyes as I pulled the door open, mildly blinded by the early morning light pouring in. "Yes? How can I help you?" The irritation was mixing with the hung over rasp in my voice.

"Lauren, I know you are going to get mad at me for procuring your address, but I couldn't wait any longer and I didn't want to do this at the hospital or over the phone." Bo was speaking hurriedly, almost rambling. I had to squint harder to pull her into focus. She was standing at my doorstep, wearing a pale grey pantsuit with a soft pink dress shirt. "I wanted to do this, face to face. I have a couple hours before my trial, so please let me get it out."

She finally came into view, the sun shifting enough to give me a clear view of Bo. She was beautiful. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her soft features highlighted more by how much I missed her and how much it was painfully evident that I did miss her. My hand went to my chest, clutching at my heart through the scrub shirt I passed out in. It was beating at a feverish pace, taking my breath with every beat. Bo was holding her hands together, fidgeting lightly as she tried to make eye contact with me, but would look away as our eyes met.

I opened my mouth, softly, "Bo." She was here, standing in front of me, bringing the ball back to me.

Bo nodded nervously. "I messed up, big time. We both did." She paused, looking in my eyes, tears coming to the surface quick. "But I figured it out, figured out what I needed to."

As a soft smile came to her lips, I heard Betty behind me. "Lauren! Close the door, your letting the cold air in. Who are you talking too?"

Bo looked past me as I turned to see Betty walking out into the living room in her tiny boxer briefs and my Yale medical school shirt. She pulled her hair up as she walked into the kitchen. "You better be making me breakfast after last night. Shoot girl."

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Oh shit." I turned to look at Bo as the anger surged quickly with the tears.

She stepped back from the doorway. "I should go. I interrupted something." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I stepped after her as she began to walk away fast. "Wait, Bo. It's not what you think it is."

Bo pushed out an angry laugh, "This sounds familiar." I heard her heels hit the sidewalk with a click of anger.

I chased after her, reaching out for her elbow, stopping her steps and pulling at her hard to face me. "Bo! Stop! It's not what you think it is!" My voice was hard and firm enough for her to stop, whirl around and face me with big brown eyes full of hurt and anger. I repeated carefully, softly, as I stared hard into her eyes, "It's not what you think it is."

**XXX**

What just happened? My mind was a blank, but I felt it was bad, very bad, by the dread that was rapidly filling up my body and my mind. I stood in the hall, my mouth still agape from my last words that were still hanging in the air. My phone beeped again. My stomach turned when I saw the picture of a half naked Allie on my screen, a not so subtle reminder of what I had just done. Lauren had seen the photo, of that I was certain. No wonder she would believe that I was only after a conquest. Regret immediately replaces the dread. I deleted all of Allie's texts. How had we fallen so far so fast? I was sure, no, I am still sure, that she is the only one I will ever want. Why else would I fly to Denver for just a chance to apologize? My heart had taken control of my mind and better judgment and what did it get me? She coldly told me to leave, the passionate woman I had fallen for was nowhere to be seen, or so I had thought. I let my hurt and anger at being shunned rule my actions and I have only made things worse. Oh boy, were they worse.

I push the call button, waiting for the same doors that took her away to do the same for me. I wish it could take me back in time. Lauren did say I had a week. An ultimatum or a challenge, I'm not sure, but I needed to figure out how to get her back. What to say or do. I wanted to text or call, but what was there to say in this moment? I am ashamed. I mean, she had a damn good reason for acting as she did, no matter how heart breaking it was for me. I fought back tears that were threatening to fall. Tears I had no right to have since it was all my fault that I am now in alone in a cab headed back to the airport instead of holding her, kissing her and possibly other things I longed to do with her that were in no way intended to be a one time deal. What reason did I have? Bang out my frustration with an ex? I am embarrassed for myself. I've made many mistakes, but this is all new territory for me. No one has ever consumed my mind and heart so quick, or at all. I don't know what I am doing, acting on autopilot hoping that my heart would steer me right and it did, for the most part. I just didn't have the faith in myself, in us. The moment it looked over I ran for comfort. It wasn't even a hour for goodness sakes and I had given up. I guess being told to let her go a second time was all it took. This from the prosecutor who is never quits fighting in court. My one shot at true happiness and I folded like a cheap tent.

I don't even remember getting to my seat on the plane, Lauren ruled over all thought. I leaned my head against the cold glass of my window seat. I closed my eyes and remembered our last kiss. It was a mix of just that, finality, but I felt the hope in there, too. Her hope that I would make it right, that I would still fight to be hers. I felt it when her heart was pounding against my chest, the way she devoured my mouth, letting me know without fail that she wanted me. Then there was the anguish in her eyes as she stepped back, leaving me with nothing but what might have been and a glimmer of what could be and it is all on me. I took a labored breath, feeling a light sob welling up inside, but I pushed it down. It wasn't very late, but I was tired and the drinks at the bar had begun to take effect. I was determined to win back that nerdy, sexy doctor if it was the last thing I ever did. I hoped that sleep would soon claim me as I focused my thoughts on Lauren looking beyond beautiful, as always, and basking in the sun outside the courthouse that day. It was burned in my memory and it was a sight I want to see everyday for the rest of my life.

**XXX**

Of course my keys would be all the way at the bottom of my bag. I was not in the mood for a game of Where's Waldo amongst all the crap I have accumulated. I really don't even know how I got so much stuff, yet here it was standing between me and the one thing I wanted more than anything at three in the morning, my warm bed. Well, maybe the second thing I wanted more than anything. The point was, I really wanted to get into my house and my already short fuse was getting shorter. Just moments before I was ready to throw the whole thing in the trash and break into my house, I felt the cold, jagged metal of the keys. I released my breath and hurried through the door. I left my bag and suitcase by the table, I would deal with the small amount of items I had packed later. I left a trail of clothes on my way to my room, wanting nothing more than the softness of my king size bed and not willing to waste another second more than needed. I let out an exasperated sigh as I reached my dark room and fell into bed. My hand hit something firm, something that was not usually in bed with me. I jumped up, my heart and mind racing from the possibilities. Fumbling for the lamp switch, I knocked over the glass I usually keep by my bed and I heard a groan. Finally hitting the switch, I was shocked to see a nearly naked and completely drunk Allie lying in my bed. Shit! How could I forget about her? I didn't call her from the airport either. I actually turned my phone off when I got on the plane and never turned it back on, it was still in my bag somewhere.

I threw on some sleep clothes, took my pillow and headed to the couch. I stopped at my bag and dug around for my phone. I turned it on, hopeful for something from Lauren, but there was none. I couldn't blame her. I contemplated sending a text, but it was late, or early, depending on how you look at it. I left it on the table and went to sleep. Nothing good ever happened after two a.m. anyway.

"Bo. Bo." A kiss on the cheek and a soft whisper gently pulled me from my dreams.

"Hmm?" I groan. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus, the exhaustion of my emotional rollercoaster had set in. As I wiped the sleepy haze from my eyes and saw Allie smiling down at me, the sad realization set in that I was about to go for another ride. "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven. Why didn't you sleep in bed? Why didn't you call me?"

I'd rather have this talk after my brain was awake, say after coffee, but that may not be in the cards. May as well rip off the band aid.

"Whoa, easy, can I get a minute to wake up?" I chuckled lightly and pushed myself up. I yawned and rubbed my face. She was still dressed in her tiny lace panties and tank top. She smiled and sat next to me, leaning into my shoulder in an intimate manner. "I had a few drinks and forgot and then it was late. I came home and you were passed out, hogging the whole bed. I was beat, so I crashed here."

"Well, we can always make up for lost time right now."

Allie pressed a kiss to my lips. I responded quickly, my hands on her shoulders pushed her away. There was hurt and confusion in her eyes, the same look Lauren had last night when she saw the text.

"Bo, what's wrong?"

I scooted back into the corner of the couch, distancing myself from her with a look of regret. I spoke softly, carefully. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Allie, I just can't. I never should have called and propositioned you."

"I don't understand. If you guys are done, then what's the problem? You know I still have feelings for you." She crept closer. "I still think we could work when you are ready to settle down. We are good together."

Without warning she lunged forward and grabbed my face, pulling me roughly toward her. Our lips crashed together for the second time before I could react. She had me pinned in the corner, struggling to get my hands in position to fight her off. She bit my bittom lip sharply and I flinched, mumbling through her forced kisses to stop. I finally slipped my arm between hers, giving me the leverage to shove her away from me. The force was more than intended, she fell from the couch and hit the floor. I was angry and she was desperate. I could see in her eyes the belief that we were going to get back together and it became all to clear what I had done in my moment of self pity.

"We are good as friends and that's it. We've tried already. I know you still have feelings for me, that's why it was so wrong of me to do that to you."

I jumped from the couch, not giving her the opportunity to pounce again. She stayed put on the floor, blue eyes looking up at me, pleading. I watched as they turned glassy. There must be a way to salvage this. She is my best friend, but I crossed a line. Deep down I knew. I knew what I was doing when I called, just didn't care. I was so wrapped up in my own rejection that I could care less if I caused someone else pain. I deserve whatever she dishes out and more. When did I become this person?

"So, what? You were just hoping to get over her by getting under me? Fuck you, Bo!"

I couldn't answer. What was there to say? My silence was verification enough for her of what I had thought.

"It really sounded a lot different on the phone last night, Bo, like you had realized it was me you wanted," she fought back sobs.

"I do love you Allie, you're my best friend, I'm just not in love with you. I never was and never will be. I'm sorry." I wish I could make her understand, but I don't even understand it myself. The intense emotions, the loss of control that I experience in all things related to Lauren had sent me off the deep end and Allie was an innocent victim.

"Oh, but you are with the woman you just met? The one who has already crushed you twice?" Her once soft eyes now shot daggers at me. It was impossible to miss her patronizing tone.

"Yes." The ease those words slipped from my mouth surprised me, but they felt so right.

"I never knew you to be cruel, Bo," he shook her head. The anger in her eyes replaced by sadness at my honest confession, "but that's what this is. You knew how I felt and you dangled it in front of me when it suited your needs. When you needed a little pick me up. So what happened? Something else must have happened."

I detailed the events after I left Lauren, including my call to her, Lauren showing up, seeing the text, the kiss and the ultimatum.

"I could see it in the way you looked at her outside the courthouse that day, you know. It's the way I always hoped you would look at me, but I guess shame on me, right?" She stood up and walked toward the bedroom. She stopped short and turned back to me. "Do me a favor. Don't call me. If you need me for work, just text. Good luck on your case. I'll see you around Bo."

"Allie, I'm so sorry. I was selfish. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to lose you from my life."

"Yeah well, you can be good at being selfish sometimes Bo. What you did was shitty, but I guess I knew deep down that I never had another chance and that's my burden to bare. We'll talk again, I just need sometime." She looked around the room before settling back on me. A few stray tears escaped, evidence of her heartbreak. "And Bo? I really do hope she's the one to make you happy."

Allie got dressed and left without another word. Falling back on the couch exhausted, I drifted off to sleep once again. When I awoke it was late afternoon. Despite my feelings of guilt for what I had done to my best friend, I felt hopeful. I picked up my phone and sent Lauren a text. I wanted her to know that I had every intention of doing what was needed to win her back. It may take me a few days to get right, but at least she would know I was still in the game. I smiled as I typed out a brief but meaningful message. I couldn't help but wonder if she would smile when she read it. The thought that I could be the one to bring her a moment of joy was enough incentive for me.

**XXX**

The week passed unexpectedly fast. The new trial and fixing the mess I had created with Allie kept me busier than normal. While I have had plenty of thoughts on what to do or say to make ammends with Lauren, quite frankly, I haven't had the time to do anything the right way. As much as I hoped each day that I would get any kind of message from her at all, I knew why I didn't. I felt I owed her more than some impersonal text or call, though I also wished I'd sent her something, anything to let her know that she was at the forefront of my mind. She gave me one week. Five days in was already far too long without seeing or speaking to her. It seemed that the old proverbial ball was in my court and this was not the time to swing and miss. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and I believe that wholeheartedly. I used it all the time in court. That's why I wanted to look into her eyes and have her look into mine. I wanted her to know without any doubt that the only one I desired was her, not for just one passionate night, but for a lifetime of them. It was painfully obvious to me that I had fallen for her hard and couldn't picture myself with anyone else. I got up extra early this morning. I was able to get her address, but I had two main concerns. First, I hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me for getting her address with out permission and second, that I could surprise her, apologize and repair what I had broken. I dressed for court in my pressed grey pant suit and pulled my hair back in a way that was simple, but professional. I didn't want to waste another moment. I quickly grabbed my briefcase, keys and my usual smoothie. I felt myself practically sprint to my car, my legs carrying me swiftly as every cell in my body felt the urgency. I needed to see Lauren and I needed to do it five days ago, but I would just have to make the most of today.

Standing outside her door, the sun peaked up over the top of the houses, I could feel my hands trembling. I tried to talk myself out of knocking. Six in the morning was awfully early to show up at someone's home unannounced. I ran the risk of being not only rude, but stalker-like for using my connections to get her address. This could go bad any number of ways, but all I could think about is getting her back. It didn't even feel like a "want" anymore, it was more like a "need." I needed her in my life the same way I needed air or water to survive. My hand moved on it's own accord as I felt the solid wood beneath my knuckles on the front door. It was half hearted, a solid, yet gentle knock. I anxiously wanted to see this through, but secretly feared the repercussions. I felt my heart pound at the sound of her voice coming from inside. The hard reality that this was happening smacked me in the face and my palms began to sweat. I clasped my hands together, hoping to still them and hide my nervous fidgeting.

When the door swung open, she was nearly glowing, her body bathed in the morning rays. It was evident that I had woken her up and I immediately felt bad. The time it took for her eyes to adjust gave me a chance to take in the sight of her. It was almost as if I was seeing her for the first time. She was beautiful, as always, even with sleep in her eyes and tousled hair. I was suddenly over run with emotions. It was nearly impossible to look her in the eyes the way I had hoped to do. I fought back tears and rambled quickly. I felt my breath catch when I heard her say my name. The way my name rolled off her tongue had a calming effect on me as I settled down, my pulse returning to normal. I felt myself smile softly until I heard another voice from inside, a woman's voice. A blonde in tiny shorts walked past the door. She looked a lot like the woman from the café. I felt a surge of anger mixed with the pain of having been played. All week I have been agonizing over losing Lauren and worrying that she only thought I wanted a conquest and here she is, apparently not at all lonely or pining over me.

The idea that it was alright for the good doctor to hook up after our fight, but not for me was infuriating. I stepped back from the doorway and headed back to my car. There was nothing left to say. I couldn't wrap my head around this sick little game we had gotten into, but I was done playing. She could have the damn ball, I was going home. I spat back at her when she used my own words against me.

"Wait, Bo. It's not what you think it is."

It never is. I kept on walking until I felt her hand on my elbow. She yanked it back forcefully, repeating herself in a sharper tone. I spun around fixing her with what I hoped was a steely gaze to mask my hurt. I could see a mixture of determination and desperation in her eyes, hear it in her voice as she softened, "It's not what you think it is."

I would not let her off easily. I folded my arms and left a distance between us, keeping an edge when I responded, "I don't know what to think, Lauren. I came here for you. I wish I would have come sooner since you now have a scantily clothed blonde in your house who apparently had a great night with you. So maybe you should go and make her breakfast. Sounds like she earned it."

My words cut harder than I intended, but I couldn't control myself. I felt anger, pain and jealousy swirling deep inside and I had never been one to hide my feelings. Her eyes flickered, she looked away, swallowing hard. I wanted to feel bad, I wanted to take it back, but then, I really didn't. Not in that moment. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I felt like a fool, running after her for a second time only to have my efforts thrown back in my face once more.

"Bo, I-" Lauren opened her mouth to say something else when the blonde house guest appeared in the door. Her face dropped when she saw me. It must have been evident that we were fighting, because I saw the sudden panic in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Bo, it's not what it looks like."

"So I've heard." I turn my eyes back to Lauren. "She knows my name? Kinky." I smirked at her growing discomfort.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply, yelling over her shoulder, "Betty, go inside please. I can handle this."

Just like that, the woman was gone. Obedient, I like that. "She seems well trained. Guess you can add that to your resume, doctor."

I just couldn't stop the venom as I continued to lash out at her. In a heartbeat I could see something change in her. Once, soft hazel eyes became hardened and it was apparent that I had struck a nerve. Lauren stepped in closer, keeping her voice low, "Bo, stop. You have no idea what is going on here."

"No, I don't. I also don't understand why I keep running after you only to have my heart ripped out."

"Fair enough. You were right, what you said. We have both messed up. I promise you that nothing happened between us. I'm just helping her out. She knows your name, because I talked her ear off for an hour last night and she remembered you from the café."

I stood silently, weighing her words carefully. I could tell that she was being honest, yet I had a hard time letting go of my anger for some reason. There was something about her that just caused me to lose control of my emotions when she was around. I watched her close the distance between us, her hands tugged lightly for me to unfold the arms I had crossed tight against my chest protectively. When she gazed back into my eyes, I could see that the warmth had returned to hers. I could get lost in there. The effects of looking too long were exciting, calming, many things that completely contradicted themselves.

"I started to think you weren't coming for me."

Why was it so easy to fall back into her? I could feel my defenses dropping. The heat from her body radiated through my suit as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed unwillingly, my body melting into hers without my consent. It was frustrating, it was freeing, it was Lauren. That's what she does to me. That's why she feels so inevitable. I have already given myself to her even if I want to fight it. I give in and allow my arms to mimic hers, locking my fingers behind her back and bringing the light back into her eyes. I placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, careful not to let it go any further. I wanted to, so badly, especially when I felt her press into me, her lips parting just enough, giving me permission to take more. I mustered the will to pull away. My skin was flush with desire, a sight I saw echoed in her as our eyes were unabashedly undressing one another. I was always teetering on the edge of control around her.

"We should start over." She smiled softly and nodded at my suggestion. "Meet me at the café at seven tonight. We can talk, and I mean talk openly and honestly. We can take it from there."

"I think that's a good idea. It's a date, Bo."

I smiled and stepped back, ready to turn for my car. I felt her grab my hand and pull me back into a tight embrace. It felt awkward at first, but I slid my hands up her back and returned the gesture. I could never get enough of having her so close. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent, giving myself completely to the moment. I dropped my hands and tried to step away, but she held on strong. I wanted to do this right even if all I really wanted to do was take her now and show her that there was no way in hell I was giving up on her, on us, and even if there was a Betty in the house. I needed to go before I lost that last sliver of control.

"Lauren, please." My voice was soft, pleading. I finally managed to pull her arms free when she relaxed her hold on me. I saw worry etched on her face. I smiled a gentle smile, attempting to lighten her fears. "I will see you tonight."

**XXX**

**As always, your reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello all! Sorry for the delay, you know life and all that jazz...anyway, Sydney563 and I hope you lurve our new update and that you are all off to a wonderful start this year. **_

**Chapter 7**

I watched as her car pulled away and down the street. The ever shifting morning sun blinding the last glance of Bo's car as it hit the end of the street. I sighed hard, folding my arms against the sudden chill that snuck in. Replacing her body warmth with the early morning breeze. I looked up into the blue sky, allowing the beer headache to pound. War, mass traumas, marathon surgeries, even negotiating with hospital budgeting committees, all of it I had handled without so much as a hint of emotion. But standing on my front porch, battling it out with the one woman I knew I was in love with, it felt like I had gone through the ringer a million times plus. I never ever yelled unless it was in a hospital setting. I had never charged after anyone I was dating to tell them anything. I just let them all go without a second care.

But Bo, Bo was different. Her body was a magnet to mine and no matter how hard I tried, I could not be away from her. My heart had never pounded so fast or so hard for anyone in one simple glance. If this was what it felt like to fall in love with someone beyond repair, no wonder wars were started in its name.

I was exhausted as the chill forced me back into the house and to Betty standing in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and a blank face.

Betty twirled her spoon around in the bowl, "So, yea."

I shook my head as I sat on the stool in front of the island Betty was eating at. I held my head in my hands, "Yea." It was all I could mumble out. No reason to try to tell Betty anything, she had a front row seat to the show. I looked up at her, seeing the infamous slight smirk that was her trademark creep across her face. Her soft brown eyes were full of something I couldn't place.

Betty sat the bowl of cereal down and pushed it towards me. "Eat up Dr. Cautious. I think you are going to need all the energy you can to wrangle that Bo later."

I dropped my gaze to the cereal bowl and started eating what was left, asking through a mouthful of corn flakes, "What do you mean?"

Betty giggled and slapped my arm, "Lauren. Really? I have known you for almost a year, intimately physically and emotionally. I have never ever seen you light up like you do when that woman is standing in front of you, even as she is accusing you of being a trollop, a whore, and a dick. You are in love, deep crazy only in the movies kind of love. Lastly the sexual tension between you, the government should be sending out warnings about that instead of global warming."

I cocked my head and looked at Betty. She smiled and walked to the cabinet to get more cereal. "I will bet you a hundred dollars that you aren't coming home tonight after your meeting at the café with her. You will be tangled in the bed sheets of that brown eyed busty lawyer this evening and maybe for the next few days."

I almost choked on the cereal I had dumped in my mouth. I coughed, "Betty!" I also shot her look, a silent one asking how much eavesdropping had she done.

Her smirk now even wider. "Lauren, for once in your cautionary tale of a life, throw the rule book out. You are in love, accept it and fight harder than you already have to keep that woman in your life." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I could tell how sincere and serious she was. "I mean it Lauren. It's time you let the future wash away the past. Let someone else have a room in that giant giving heart of yours." She walked around the corner with her giant bowl of cereal, kissing me sloppily on the cheek. "We need to get to the hospital before you're late and my dad starts eating in the cafeteria again. Mom is going to know he has only been eating doughnuts for the last few days." Betty spun around and trotted upstairs, yelling down that she was stealing more clothes.

I let out a breath, staring at the last few soggy flakes as they swam around in the white ocean of milk. Betty was right. Bo was right. It was time.

By the time Betty and I arrived at the hospital, the hangover had become just a nagging headache. I checked on Betty's mom with her, she was doing much better and had a positive outlook for a full recovery. I sat with Betty and her parents for a few minutes before I headed off to start the day. My mind would constantly shift back to Bo, then look at the clock and unconsciously note how many more hours I had until the café. My heart would race at the simple thoughts of seeing Bo and then race even more at what Betty had implied at breakfast. I did, once, entertain the image of her and I tangled in sheets. It made my stomach drop and a deep ache roll through my body. I was grateful for the daydream interruption by my intern handing me a stack of files.

The day had started smoothly at the hospital and as I was about to walk out, I was pulled to help in the emergency room. A multi-car accident had brought us more patients than expected. As I pulled off my fifth paper gown of the evening I glanced at the clock and saw that I was already fifteen minutes late. I cursed, throwing the gown into the bin as I ran down the hallway texting Bo just as fast. This was not how I wanted to start this starting over date. She replied to me equally as fast as I had sent mine. A simple _I am here waiting_. I grabbed my bag and jacket and raced to my car. Breaking multiple traffic laws I made it to the café fifteen minutes later.

I rushed through the door of the café and spotted Bo sitting at the same table I had when she first approached me only two weeks ago. I slowed my steps, my eyes locked on her. Bo was reading a magazine, her face concentrated on whatever bit she was reading. I could see the gentle frustration of me not being there on time. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Her hair was down, rolling over her shoulders and oddly framing the low cut button down top she was wearing. I liked her in her lawyer suits, but this Bo, the relaxed, causal Bo was something else. This Bo was the one who ignited my heart like a Molotov cocktail with one look.

I walked to the table and slid into the seat. "It seems I have a habit of being the last to arrive for our dates."

Bo smiled at me as she glanced over the top of the magazine before setting it down. "It appears so, doctor. But then again, I always have to be first, in everything." She gave me a look that sent shivers down my entire body. It was a simple comment, but her tone led me and my body to believe everything else. I smiled lightly, ordering a large coffee from the waitress. When I thanked the waitress I turned to say something to Bo and I caught her mid stare at me. She was looking at my scrubs that I had forgotten to take off. I could feel her eyes run over my exposed neck since my hair was still up in a ponytail from the emergency room. I watched as Bo blushed when she met my eyes. I went to pull my hair down when she shook her head. "Leave it, I like it up."

It was my turn to blush as my hands returned to the table. "Bo, I want to apologize for everything. My behavior and how I acted this morning. This is all so out of character for me." I bit my lip as I struggled with everything I wanted to say, when all I wanted was to tell her that I was in love with her and it scared me, excited me and gave me something to fight for other than lives of my patients. It gave me something to fight for within myself. I kept on, "Betty is my ex, yes, but her mom is very ill and at the hospital I work for. I can never ignore when someone I care about asks for help." I was talking quickly. I looked up in Bo's eyes, "Not that I care about her more than just a friend. She has been staying at my house to be closer to the hospital, her father too." I took a shaky breath as my coffee was set in front of me. "Nothing was going on between us this morning. I got drunk talking about you and passed out on the couch while she slept in the spare room."

Bo sat there quietly, holding my gaze as I felt my heart bouncing around in my chest. I clenched my jaw. "I've never met anyone like you. One look and you threw my world into a tailspin and I have yet to grab the controls." Bo couldn't hold back the smile that pulled across her face. I swallowed and it came out as a whisper, "I want to start over with you, Bo." I reached my hand across the table to her, "Hi, my name is Lauren Lewis. I am a doctor. I have made mistakes in Afghanistan and in my personal life. I have made huge mistakes with you and I would like to ask, will you give me a third chance?"

Bo's smile never left her face as her hand slipped into mine, sending tingles through every inch of skin she touched. "It's nice to meet you Lauren Lewis, my name is Ysabeau Dennis. I am a lawyer and I have made mistakes in my life, too. The biggest one is not introducing myself to you sooner." She held onto my hand tightly, both of us giving off the feeling neither of us would ever let go.

As I was about to say something, the waitress came back with a glass of wine for Bo. Forcing our hands to separate. I was trying to calm down so that the next bit of conversation was not so rushed and hyper when the waitress asked to double check Bo's ID, making Bo giggle in a way that made me ache even more. I wanted to make her giggle like that in more ways than one. Bo reached for her wallet and handed it to the waitress, making a slight comment that she was well above the age of drinking and other things, turning to meet my eyes.

I smiled and shook my head when the wallet suddenly landed in my lap, followed by profuse apologies from the waitress for essentially throwing it in my lap. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Eddie bumped me with the bus tub. I didn't mean to throw it at you."

I smiled and waved at the girl, "It's completely fine." Bo said the same to the girl as she rushed away to yell at Eddie with the bus tub. I grabbed the wallet and saw that it was open to Bo's driver's license. I smiled wider, taking the unsolicited opportunity to sneak a peek at her license. Bo tried to reach for it, realizing what I was doing.

"Lauren, it's a horrible picture! I forgot to renew my license until the day after it expired. I am not wearing any makeup in that thing."

I leaned back out of her reach, laughing lightly at her groans of protest. That's when I noticed the date of birth. I glanced at my watch and back at the license. I looked up at Bo, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

Bo turned a beet red and hunched down in her seat, "It's not my birthday."

I held up her wallet, pointing at the date in the corner. "You cannot disprove the word of the DMV and their legal authority to know your true date of birth. You should know this prosecutor." I glanced at the date again before looking at the incredibly embarrassed woman in front of me. "It is undoubtedly your birthday."

Bo began to pout slightly, trying to hide deeper in her seat. "Fine. It is my birthday. But it doesn't matter, it's just another day and I have been so busy with the new case and you…" she paused, "anyways it's not important." She held out her hand, signaling she wanted her wallet back.

I smiled, setting her wallet down on the table, gently pushing it towards Bo. As Bo snatched it up, I stood up from the table and walked over to the front counter where one could order sandwiches, bagels and all sorts of items the small café had to offer. Bo uttered something, but I smiled at her and held up my hand. I leaned over the counter, talking to the older woman with the big hair that had been a part of the café since day one. I pointed to one of the largest cupcakes on the top shelf. "Can I maybe borrow some candles? At least one, and a box of matches." I looked over my shoulder at a confused and still flustered Bo.

The older woman smiled and tossed a matchbook at me. "You two have been coming in here for weeks eyeing each other like a dog eying a thick fat steak."

It was my turn to grow red and look down at the counter. I picked at the sticker on the counter telling me organic was the way to go with my coffee. Had it been that incredibly apparent that Bo and I were smitten with each other to the world and yet, somewhat oblivious to it all as we struggled with our feelings? I was pulled from my picking when the cupcake was slid towards me with a giant, colorful, kid's birthday cake candle jabbed in the middle. It was the number one. I looked up at the older woman, who shrugged, "Best I got kid. Don't worry, it's never been used." She winked at me and shuffled away.

I grabbed the plate and held it behind my back as I walked back to Bo, who was still confused. I smiled wider at her. "Sorry for the short notice, if I had known it was your birthday I would have made a better attempt and gotten you a true cake." I set the cupcake onto the table and lit the candle, watching as Bo's face lit up like a little kid. I slid into my seat, "Singing is not one of my strong suits…."

Bo stood up suddenly, leaning across the table, careful not to disrupt the cupcake or the lit candle. She grabbed my cheek with her free hand as she steadied herself against the table edge. I caught her dimple right before she kissed me. Catching me off guard as her lips mashed against mine. The kiss was over before I could react and return it. She looked in my eyes with her soft, glassy brown ones. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for my birthday." She ran her hand slowly down my cheek, sending small shivers through my body.

Bo flopped down in the booth as I choked out, "You better make a wish."

Bo looked up at me, with a deep intensity that made my heart skip. "I think my wish already came true." She blew the candle out and swiped her finger across the frosting on top.

I involuntarily licked my lips, smiling at the lingering taste, I whispered, "Cake batter lip gloss."

Bo licked the frosting off her finger as she dropped her wallet back in her purse. I saw her phone light up in the side pocket. The name on the screen, I recognized it. I didn't hesitate to ask, since this was our attempt at a clean slate and a new start. I lightened my smile as I asked, "Who is Allie?"

Bo's smile faded a little. "Allie is my ex, my co-worker and one of my best friends." She looked up and met my eyes. "She is also a mistake I made, with you and her. I was so hurt when you pushed me away in the diner and in Denver. I reacted like a child and wanted to go back to something and someone who was easy. Allie was safe, easy, because of our past." Bo reached for me, her fingers resting on the edge of my forearm. "Then I realized I had to fix things, with you. Because of what I feel for you and that I am sure I am falling for you." She swallowed hard. "Allie is my friend, just my friend. I made sure she knew where my heart was."

Her fingers pressed gently against my skin to emphasize. I could tell she wanted to grab my hand, but was going to wait for me. I swallowed hard at the tentative back and forth of us. One moment she would not hesitate to kiss me for a cupcake, the next she was fearful I would not reciprocate the smallest of touches. Her voice dropped slightly, a small tremble as she spoke, "Lauren you are the only one I want." She slowly drew her hand back. Filling it with a fork, handing it over to me. "Share my birthday cupcake with me, Doctor Lewis?"

I smiled, taking the fork and held it. "Bo, ditto." It was all I could muster out of the feelings that were running rampant in my body along with the increasing desire I felt with this woman who had me on a roller coaster of emotions for almost three weeks.

I waited for her smile to bring out the dimple, shaking her head at my silly remark. I stared at her as she dug into the cupcake, enjoying the massive sugary treat with satisfied moans. "So, where did you grow up Bo?"

The rest of the evening we spent telling stories about high school, first prom, our hometowns, and our first loves. It was the conversation that we should have had before everything became so intense and muddied. It had grown late and the older woman gently asked us to get to getting, it was closing time. Bo and I laughed and apologized for lingering for too long. I held the door open for Bo, watching her shiver slightly at the cold breeze that filled the night. She sighed, "I should have driven tonight, but it was far too nice of a day to not walk."

I glanced at her, "You walked?"

She nodded, "I did. The courthouse is only a few blocks away. I needed the fresh air to calm my nerves." She pulled her coat closer around her. "I will snag a cab."

I shook my head and pulled out my car keys. "Oh no you won't. Here, you are the birthday girl. You can drive my car." I held out the Maserati's key fob to Bo as her eyes grew wide.

"The Maserati?" I could see the child like excitement build in her. She had mentioned once or twice how she had envied the car. I nodded and grabbed her hand, pressing the keys into her palm. "Yes. The Maserati. It's your birthday for a few more hours; a girl should rip through the city streets in a sports car meant for such things." I shrugged, "Plus I drive like a grandma, it would take us hours to get you home."

Bo giggled, linking her hand into my elbow. "Not that I wouldn't mind spending hours with you trapped in a car." Before I could say much, she yanked me towards the black car.

Bo drove like she stole it. I had to grip the door a few times as she expertly handled the sharp city corners and the little bit of traffic left. She had a huge smile on her face and at one point took her hand off the wheel and placed it on my thigh, squeezing it to try to get me to settle down. All it did was make my heart race faster and it wasn't because she was driving like a maniac. I had to swallow hard, my resolve to touch this woman more than just in simple ways was eroding as fast as the rubber on my car's poor tires.

The car came to a stop in front of a large, fancy modern apartment building that housed large lofts. I smiled; it was actually one of the buildings I had looked at before I found my house. Bo revved the engine one more time before she set the Maserati to silence. She handed me the keys, still smiling. "Wow. That was amazing! Second best birthday gift ever."

I gulped and tried to smile. My heart was settling down from adventurous ride and how the look in Bo's eyes was driving me insane. "You are very welcome." It came out raspy. I pushed the car door open as I mumbled, "I will walk you up."

I waited for Bo to come around, thankful that the cool air was easing some of the heat running through my being. I instinctively grabbed her hand in mine as soon as she was close and allowed her to take the lead. I held onto it as she dug in her purse for the keys while we rode up the elevator and the last few steps to her door. She slid the key into the lock and opened the door, turning to me, smile still on her face. "You want to come in for a last minute birthday drink?"

I had to race through all the reasons why I should not, why I should hug her goodnight, walk back to my car, race home and sit in a cold shower until I froze. We were just starting over. We were trying to build something more with the intense initial attraction we stumbled over. All logical things I should be doing, instead, I nodded yes slowly and followed her into the large and oddly cozy loft. Bo tossed her purse on the couch and headed into the kitchen, "I have wine and whiskey?"

I mumbled, "Whiskey." I had to fold my arms to keep them from shaking, one more inch of my resolve burning away as she flashed that one smile I would get after we kissed.

"Whiskey it is." She grabbed a tumbler and I felt my heart drop, in a good way, when I saw she had a brand new bottle of twenty-five year old Jameson in the cabinet. She did listen; she did pay attention to the little things. As she poured my drink, she looked at me. "Lauren, thank you. For the cupcake and the drive. I meant it when I said this was one of my better, if not best, birthdays. I haven't had one that I enjoyed in years." She walked over to me with a half full glass of Jameson, handing it to me. "It also helps that the company was amazing." Bo held up her glass. "A toast, to you, Lauren Lewis. The most beautiful, courageous, selfless, thoughtful woman I have ever met."

We clinked glasses and I took a large sip, spilling a little down my chin. Bo giggled and reached up, her fingers delicately wiping away the little bit I had wasted. The giggle mixed with her warm fingers, I broke. I set the tumbler in my hand down on the counter with a hard clank. Startling Bo, I didn't let her finish the words that were forming on her lips before I covered them with mine. I grabbed Bo by the hips and pulled her hard against me, so hard she grunted lightly and dropped the tumbler in her hands to the floor. I barely heard the glass shatter as it hit the floor; I was far too lost in the taste of whiskey on her lips and on her tongue as it met mine.

Her hands found my upper arms, gripping me hard as I kissed her. Biting her bottom lip ever so lightly that it made her moan and bite me back. I wanted her now and there was no reason or excuse in the world I could think of to drag it out any further. My hands on her side moved to the front of her dress shirt. I pulled at the buttons as fast as I could without actually ripping the shirt. I pushed her against the counter, pinning her so I could let my hands run over skin that I dreamt about since that first day in the café. Bo gasped as my warm hands found her warm skin under the soft fabric of her shirt, she pulled away from my mouth, kissing down to my shoulder and lightly biting the space between my neck and shoulder. Her teeth finding a sensitive spot just as I covered her breasts over the bra that was soon to be out of my way. As my fingers found the top swell of her breasts, I felt her fingers dig into my hips through the thin material of my scrub shirt. It made me gasp and push my hips deeper into her.

Just as my fingers were about to touch all of her breast, she mumbled something and I felt her push me back. I kept moving, until I realized she was mumbling my name in a way that made me stop. I pulled back and looked in her in the eyes. She was panting; flush with desire, shaking her head. "Lauren, I can't do this. Not like this...it's...I want it to be right."

I paused, licking my lips and feeling the air hit what I knew were small bite marks on my upper shoulder, bringing a sting to my skin. "Bo, this is right. I have never felt so right about anything in my life. I want you." I reached up and held her face in both my hands, searching her eyes and what came out of my mouth next matched exactly what I saw in her eyes. "I love you, Bo. I am in love with you, fallen head over heels in love with you."

Bo smiled as she squeezed her eyes shut, covering my hands with hers. "I know. That's why I can't do this like this."

I hung my head down, my heart racing backwards as I began to panic that my confession of love had just scared her off.

**XXX**

My head was spinning, her velvety, whiskey tinged tongue gently teasing mine. The way she took control of me was electrifying, igniting something inside me. A desire that burned like none other and fueled my desperate need to remove all the barriers between us as quickly as possible. I vaguely remember hearing the tumbler shatter when I released it; my hands preferred the feel of her warm, slender hips to the cold glass. I felt the buttons of my blouse come undone one by one, my heart racing faster as the possibilities of what the night could hold flooded my mind.

When the warm touch of her finger tips grazed my stomach, I lost my mind. My body hummed with a sensation I have never felt with anyone that's ever touched me before. It was even better than my wildest dreams, of which I have had more than a few since I first laid eyes on her in the café weeks earlier. I wanted to devour her, my mouth sucking, biting it's way down her to her shoulder, focusing on the one spot that made her moan and press her body even harder into me as I'm held powerless in her arms up against the counter. She had me pinned and there was nowhere else I would rather be, but under her. This is everything I have been waiting for, everything I've wanted and yet I can't do it. Not now, not like this, not after the tumultuous week we have had together and this, our first night of starting over. I want her, more than anything, and in this moment I am more than certain that she is the only one I will ever want, that I am in love with her, if possible, more than that. If chasing her across North America and putting my heart on the line twice wasn't sign enough, this was confirmation. While I wanted nothing more than to fully experience her naked body against mine, explore every inch of her soft, creamy skin and taste her, I also craved her on an emotional and spiritual level. I wanted it, no needed it, to be right, like a first time should be. Being with her feels like a first time for me. The first time with someone I was truly in love with. I don't know how to make her understand that, but as I mumbled against her skin and slid my hands up, gently pushing her away, I said words I never thought I'd have the strength to say, "Lauren, I can't do this. Not like this...it's...I want it to be right."

Damn those expressive brown eyes of hers. I could almost cry when she said that she was in love with me, an emotion that reflected in those eyes so brightly that I knew it to be true. She was right, nothing ever felt so right in my life either, but I was also still reeling from her behavior last weekend. As much as I wanted to give her everything, I knew that I wasn't ready. That and the fact that I was determined not to jump right into bed with her the way I have with everyone else. Never mind the fact that my body was screaming at my brain to get over it. I knew that there would be little sleep tonight with the sensations coursing through my veins as if I've had twenty cups of espresso, my heart about to leap out of my chest onto the floor.

I saw her hang her head, her panic rising and I was afraid I just made a horrible mistake in her moment of vulnerability. She stepped back, slowly letting her hands slide out of mine. It felt like I was losing her for good this time. All this back and forth between us has taken its toll on us both and now that she has let me in, I was not ready to let go. I had to act fast. I couldn't let her leave like this, or I was sure we had missed our chance, becoming star crossed lovers who keep missing one another, or some other fairy tale cliché. Reaching quickly on instinct, I closed my fingers around the tips of hers, not letting her completely out of my grasp. She didn't look up, but she didn't need to. I knew I had hurt her deeply. I didn't need to see it. I could feel the energy in the air shift around us. I gently held her hands in mine, pulling them up to my lips and placing soft kisses on both knuckles.

"Lauren." I hardly recognized my own voice, the desperation was heavy even though it was a whisper. It was enough to make her look up, exposing the tears that were threatening to fall, making my gut wrench that I was the cause.

"Please." I tug on her hands, silently asking her to step closer. It was all I could do to speak, fearing I wouldn't have the strength to muster more than a whisper. My racing pulse made me light headed and breathless, or maybe it was just her. I always felt a little short of breath when she was near. She took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling. I could tell she was trying to collect herself. She had probably hoped to get out the door quickly so that I wouldn't see her reaction, but I stood strong. I wouldn't let either of us walk away this time. I was in love with her just as much, even though I had trouble saying it. "Lauren, I feel what you do. So much so that it makes me crazy. I can't sleep, work, eat or breathe without thinking about you. I am so in love with you, too." I had never said the words and meant it the way I do with her, intensely, unconditionally. She was part of me now. It was impossibly fast, completely unexpected and absolutely wonderful.

Her eyes flashed when I said the words, echoing her feelings moments ago. It was slight, but I saw her relax, letting out the breath she had been holding. Her mood had lightened, but she knew there was more or else she would be having her way with me on my kitchen counter instead of stumbling through words again. I was too stuck in my head, watching the wondrous beauty before me and thinking of so many things I wanted to do with her. Travel, wake up next to her, and hold her while we watch TV and some other not so innocent thoughts.

"But," she utters, a cautious smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She squeezes my hand gently, supportively, urging me to continue.

"But...I'm scared." I almost can't believe I said it aloud, so worried that this confession would chase her away. After all of our back and forth, I feared she would take it as a bad sign that I was scared. I can see the confusion shown in her expression, her brow creased as her mind races to decipher my meaning.

"Of what? Of us?" Her voice was soft. The fear and judgment I was expecting was absent. There was only the two of us doing our best to navigate this tricky road they call relationships.

"Yes and no." I shrug, glancing around my apartment as I grasp blindly for the right words to explain my feelings. I sigh and find my throat suddenly parched as if I had been in the desert for days. "Umm, "Us" makes me giddy."Us" makes me want to run around and yell to the heavens and anyone whole will listen that I love you, Dr. Lauren Lewis. "Us" makes me feel whole." I let me gaze settle back on her, taking in her subtle gasp at my words and the way her chest rises and falls quicker when she's trying to control her emotions. "But I am also scared to death right now that there will be something else that makes you shut me out like last weekend and once we take this last step, which I really, really can't even tell you how much I want to take that step with you, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to take it. We just started over tonight. I'm not asking for much, heck it might even be just till tomorrow, but I want it to be perfect, for both of us, and there be no hesitation, or regrets, or whatever might spoil what I know will be the most perfect moment of my life."

She closed the distance between us with one quick motion, pressing her lips firmly against mine. The comforting squeeze of her warm hand on my own brought me an overwhelming sense of calm amid my current emotional storm. It was soft and sweet. I heard her sniffle as she moved to my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I want that too, all of it, with you and only you, Bo." I felt her buttoning up my shirt while she stayed close to me, her soft breath on my neck making me shiver. The memory of her hands on my skin just moments earlier made me flush and feel foolish, but I know this is the right thing for me, for us. I closed my eyes when I felt her step back. Her hand slid up my neck and cupped my jaw. I pressed into it and smiled softly, my eyes still shut as I let my senses take her in. My hand covered hers. Opening my eyes I found her smiling adoringly back at me. I slid down to her wrist, not willing to let her go just yet, my chest tightening at the thought of her leaving me tonight.

"Come to my place tomorrow night. I'll make dinner and we can just relax, maybe watch a movie. Just the two of us."

It wasn't a question, nor was it meant to be. She didn't allow me any leeway to decline. You'd think she was the lawyer here. It hardly felt like an order though, I wanted to see her again tomorrow. I wanted to see her every second for the rest of my life. In a perfect world, she would stay the night, fall asleep in my arms, just sleep, but I knew that neither of us had the will power for that at this point. The intense, escalating attraction between the two of us was like a wildfire that had grown out of control. "I'd like that. I'll bring some wine, maybe around seven?"

"Perfect."

Her eyes lit up and I know my mine shone just as brightly. Allowing my eyes to soak her in for another moment, I pulled her in close, wrapping my arms around her waist loosely, but with a sense of possession. Lauren Lewis was mine. She said so herself and all I could think was that my wish really did come true already. My lips pressed to hers, a soft, lingering kiss, both of us careful to keep our rampant desires under wraps. I felt the heat of her body against mine and it took all of the resolve that I had left to release her, immediately feeling the loss reverberate throughout my being.

She looked down at the mess on the floor, blushing at her impulsiveness. "Sorry about the glass, Bo. I'll help you clean it up before I go."

I forgot all about it and I truthfully could care less. "Don't worry about that. I'll get it. It's a shame that whiskey went to waste though." I looked up from the glass to see her smiling at me,

She nodded. "Yes. Yes it is. I promise never to let that happen again," she chuckled.

"Don't make promises I don't want you to keep. I am sure there are certain times when the liquor gods will forgive us if we spill." I winked at her, feeling the ache roll through my own body as she cleared her throat at my innuendo. Content that my point had been made, I brushed my hands down her arms, taking one last opportunity to touch her before she left. "Thank you again for the best birthday ever, Lauren."

She rolled her eyes in that endearing way that I have come to love so much. "I don't know about that, but you're welcome."

"No really, it was. What could ever top you telling me you love me?"

"I don't know, but we can try next year," she smirked seductively and bit her lip.

An uncontrollable moan slipped out from deep within me from her smoldering look and just like that, we had returned to light and flirty, a side of her I absolutely couldn't get enough of. "It was a pretty good night for me too, Bo. I will see you tomorrow and I will do my best to be on time."

"Well, I may not like to share, but I am willing to make an exception when you are saving lives doctor."

"Sweet dreams, Bo."

She gave me a light peck on the cheek. With a smile and a gracious nod, she walked out my door. I watched her disappear from sight as my heart pounded wildly in my chest.

I touched the spot her lips had been and whispered to no one, "Always of you."

**XXX**

**_Review, review, review! We love your feedback, so let us know if you want us to keep it going!_**


End file.
